


The King and The Prince

by Banshee27



Series: The King and The Prince [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Atobe Keigo, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Atoryo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Echizen Ryoma, Omegaverse, Royal Pair, RyogaKiko, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Atobe Keigo, An Alpha, the heir of Atobe Co. A selfish brat who thinks he owns everything & everyone should be awed by his prowess & should call him 'King'. Echizen Ryoma, An Omega, A Beautiful cocky little Brat who beats his opponents with his Tennis. Thus Earning the title 'Prince of Tennis'. They are 'two peas in a pod', is what most people think.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: The King and The Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Prince of Tennis: Royal Pair





	1. The Selfish King have Chosen a bride

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is an Omegaverse story, though it will be different from others. More information will be shared as the story progresses. I just want to share. I do not own Prince of Tennis, I'm just fan like everybody. Also, excuse my English.

He was eight years old when he met his first love.

"Ore-sama will make you my bride"

He demanded with a smirk, pointing to the Black haired boy sitting on a bench, who was clutching his tennis racket as he raised his brow.

They are currently at Echizen's household, having a break after spending hours on tennis practice from his Father's friend. After the young Atobe heard about his father knowing the famous Samurai, he demanded to meet the famous man.

The court had erupted into laughter, in Samurai's case that is. Rinko, the 'little girls' mother, sweat drops, after throwing a food tray towards her husbands' direction. Keisuke, the arrogant boy's father, facepalmed.

"No Way"

Are supposed to be Ryoma's response, but his older brother spoke before him.

The young Atobe raised a brow, "Ore-sama did not remember asking you, and it wasn't even a question"

Ryoga, his older brother glared at the boy in front of him. Before smugly responding with a smirk, "Then, why don't we settle this with a tennis match?"

From the words 'Tennis', and 'Match'. Ryoma had perked up from his seat and smiled broadly. Not fully aware of what is happening. He happily demanded to have a match with his older brother, but alas, the younger Echizen was ignored.

Nanjirou who was laughing earlier was now amused and planted a smirk on his face.

"And if Ore-sama wins. She will be my bride" Keigo pointed at the younger child.

"And if I win. You're not allowed to come near Chibisuke"

Pissed for being ignored and being talked as if he's not around. He pushed himself off the bench and stood behind his brother. Looking pissed. "Have a real match with me Oni-chan"

"Not now Chibisuke, I need to teach this Brat a lesson"

Ryoma started to pout from his brother's response, "but I want a -"

"Fine then. I'll make you regret" Keigo cut him off, smirking as he grabbed his racket and started to head to a vacant court. Ryoga followed the younger boy and went off to the other side of the court, now facing the young heir. Completely ignoring his younger brother.

Ryoma who was now having tears in his eyes grabbed a ball and threw it towards his older brother.

"Ryoma, what do you think you are doing?" His father yelled, after being hit by the ball that was supposed to hit his older son. His opponent could only hold his laughter, as he watched the furious man yelling at his youngest, who was now being carried by his Mother.

"Nanjirou" he called out to the other man. "I apologize about Keigo, looks like he thought your youngest is a girl".

The older man let out a chuckle, waving it off. "Nah, no worries about it. The thing is, Ryoma is actually an Omega based on the report that we got. So perhaps, your son might have felt something when he saw Ryoma"

Keisuke was surprised to know, he had always thought Echizens' are very known 'Alpha Family'.

"Looking at you, I guess you're surprised to know?"

He nodded in response.

"Well Rinko is an Alpha, but most of her family are Omega. Anyways, it doesn't really matter" Nanjirou added as he sat at the bench beside the other man. "Also, I don't mind having you as part of the family." he smirked, "means I can have a drink at one of your bars free of charge"

The man smirked, "In that case, I better warn my company then"

Hours had already passed, and the match between Ryoga and Keigo ended with a tie.

Huffing and panting as they try to regain their breathing. Ryoga was surprised to know about the younger boy's determination. Ryoga then walked towards the boy lying on the ground and placed a water bottle beside his head. Keigo looked up and sat, thanking the older boy as he sipped from the bottle.

"You know, Ryoma isn't a girl"

Keigo froze, and lips slightly parted. Water fell from his mouth, as he twitched his brow. He slowly turned towards the older boy, "What?"

Smirking, Ryoga repeated his words. "As expected, you thought he was a girl, didn't you"

"So what if I did. It doesn't matter, I'll make him my wife."

"Oh really, you think you can defeat me"

"I will."

"We'll see"


	2. The Selfish King's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: In this Omegaverse. Their second gender will usually manifest 4-5 years after they are born. Though there are still late bloomers, which is rare. Also, there are people that are given the wrong gender which is even rarer. An example of it will be Ryoma's Mother. They thought she was an Omega since most of their families are Omega, but she didn't have that 'pheromone period' at all. She learned she was an alpha when she reached 15.

He was about to turn Nine when his first love gave him a kiss

Although it was a kiss, it was an unfortunate event for the golden-like eyes boy.

The purple-black haired boy was in another match with the little boy's older brother, named Ryoga. It has already been three months since the young heir's declaration, and due to the boy's perseverance. He continued to challenge the older brother for a match.

"Is that all you got?" Ryoga taunted the younger boy.

Keigo could only glare, as he served the ball. With the scores being 4-2, Ryoga was leading the game.

"Game won by me. That's 5 games to 2 now, Keigo. You think you can beat me?" the older boy smirked, grabbing for an orange inside his pocket. "Just one more game, and it will be 9 wins, 1 tie and no wins for you" he grinned and took a bite at the unpeeled orange.

"You can say whatever you want. But Ore-same will win."

"Why don't you prove it?"

Keigo was about to serve the ball when a sudden shout had disrupted their game.

"No fair, I wanna play too"

Ryoma, who just arrived with his Mother came running while carrying his pet cat in his arms. "Oniichan, play a real match with me" the younger boy demanded, letting go of his cat.

"No way Chibisuke, I'll play with you later. I need to beat that brat first."

"But you always play a tennis match with him. Play with me too"

"Later" The older boy turned to face Keigo, who was currently red on the cheeks.

"Earth to Keigo"

The younger boy regained his composure back, after noticing that the younger Echizen had faced him with his head tilted to the side. He let out a fake cough and faced his opponent. He then served the ball towards Ryoga, and the rally went on for a while.

After almost half an hour of playing the last game, Keigo had lost and glared towards the annoying older boy in front of him. Ryoga was about to continue teasing the young heir when he got a call from his Step-Mother. With a smirk and sneering parting words, he left the two younger boys alone.

The young Atobe could only shoot daggers with his eyes, as Ryoga headed inside the house. With a huff, he walked towards the sleeping boy on the bench. He tapped Ryomas' shoulder to shake him awake. But the boy would only frown his brows and continued to nap.

"Ore-sama demands you to wake up"

But the boy remained asleep, Keigo had walked closer and hovered over the little boy's head. Soon, Ryoma woke up and rubbed his eyes awake. "Ahh, it's the brat" He greeted sleepily, and sat up. "Where's Oniichan, Brat?" he asked innocently.

Annoyed, the young heir arrogantly demanded not to call by that name.

With his head tilted to his side in confusion, he asked why. "Why? Isn't your name Brat? That's what Oniichan calls you."

Ticked off, he balled his fist and murmured his words. "That is not my name." He then pointed a finger towards the younger child, and declared, "From now on, Ore-sama wants you to call me 'Keigo'. That's your future husband's name, and it's my name".

Confused, but not really caring. The boy nonchalantly responded with 'Okay', he then raised a brow and asked, "What's a husband?"

A bit taken aback by his question. Keigo smirked and crossed his arms. "A husband is a partner that will be with you forever. We can have a Tennis match and do whatever you want whenever you want, and Ore-sama will be your husband. So remember that, Got it?"

The young boy was still confused but nodded his head in response. As long as he can play tennis, nothing really matters to the seven-year-old boy. "Okay, I'll remember that"

"Good, then to seal this up as a promise." With a finger placed on the side of his head, he tried to think of a seal for the one-sided promise.

"Promise?"

"Yep, It will be our promise that we will spend our lives together" Keigo triumphantly said. "We need to make a seal so that we will remember this day."

"I know" The younger of the two exclaimed, he stood up from the bench and was about to run towards his room. Not realizing how close they were at each other, making him fall over the young heir. In reflex, Keigo spread his arms around the young Echizen in an attempt to help him stand, but the sudden force from the young boy when he started to sprint, toppled them over.

"Hey Brat, Ryoma. Time for-" Ryoga called out mid-sentence as he watched his little brother on top of the brat.

Eyes are wide, as the two boys on the ground staring at each other, their lips connecting. The young heir's arms are supporting them off the ground. Ryoma's hands are placed on the other boy's chest. Tears had started to gather on his eyes, as he sat on Keigo's stomach.

Keigo sat up as well and checked the younger boy for any wounds. Fortunately, he found none. However, the latter had started to cry.

"I won't be able to play Tennis anymore" he whimpered and tried to hold on to his tears as he stood up, and started running towards his Mother, who came out wondering why they haven't come for dinner yet.

"You little brat what did you do?" the Ten-year-old boy asked in rage.

"I promise that was an accident." Keigo tried to explain.

"And it doesn't really matter, Ryoma will be Ore-sama's wife. We just made a promise."

Pissed off, the older brother had started to challenge the self-centered brat for another match. But got scolded as it was time for dinner. On Ryoma's side, Keigo had reassured him that everything will be fine and they can play Tennis whenever they want. The boy just felt relieved and nodded his head.

It was almost time for Keigo to leave when he asked Ryoga why Ryoma thinks like that. Ryoga glared at the other boy, "It was to ward you off, so you won't do anything to Chibisuke." The older boy let out a huff, "That's why I told him to stay away from you"

"Hmm, but didn't you leave him with me?" he slyly responded with a smirk.

Ryoga's glare only intensified as he went back to his room.

"Young Master, it's about time to go"

The young heir nodded his head, and said his thanks to the Echizen's, he was about to turn when the youngest had called his attention.

"Wait" Ryoma had stood up before Keigo, who raised a brow. He then grabbed for the heirs' hand and placed a ring on his palm. When Keigo observed it he noticed the look Ryoma's parents were giving him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked them curiously.

Rinko only shook her head and asked Ryoma why he's giving the ring to Keigo. The little boy smiled and responded as if nothing was happening. "Well, Keigo said that he will be my husband. And Grandma told me to give the ring to someone who will spend the rest of my life with." he grinned widely and turned his attention back to the other boy. "So you better take care of that. It's a memento from my Grandma" Not fully aware that he just got himself engaged.

With a grin, Keigo hugged the smaller boy. "I see, I see. You have accepted me as your fiance. Then I'll inform my Father once I arrive back home". Averting his eyes to Ryoma's parents, "Well then, Mother, Father. I'll be leaving now."

He then placed both his hands on Ryoma's shoulder and gave a heartfelt smile, he then gave him another hug before he left the house.


	3. The Arrogant Prince finally understood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Omega's heat: An Omega would have their heat for 2-3 days at most. Their pheromones won't affect other Alphas, aside for their Pair. It will only affect their pair when they are staying in one place or very near. Pheromone pills or relieving themselves is the only option for them to control their heat. But relieving alone would be a hard case for the Omega thus they have the pills. Once an Omega is close to their heat, their Alpha would notice and stay by their side and help them feel better through pleasure.

Ryoma was ten years old when he finally learned about his engagement, and no one was to blame but himself.

He was in England when it happened, in the Atobe's Mansion. When his family had decided to visit the Atobes for a week, to celebrate his and his brother's birthday and Christmas together.

"You brat, I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Chibisuke" The eldest spoke, as he served the ball to the opposite side. "And you haven't even won a match from me yet, there's no way I'll accept your engagement.

"Ahn, and does that matter? Ore-sama and Ryoma had already agreed with the engagement three years ago."

Ryoma, the boy they are talking about, had ignored them both and continued reading on the sports magazine. Due to him being an Omega, there are days when he will feel off. His mother had explained to them that these days shouldn't be taken lightly, and that physical labor is prohibited until he feels better.

"Ryoma, I've been looking for you. Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" his Mother scolded, sitting beside the boy and took out his pheromone pills.

Ryoma only shrugged and turned his head away from her. He placed the magazine down and watched his older brother playing with their 'friend'.

"Come on Ryoma, Drink this"

"Don't wanna, they taste bad."

"But you need this. So you can feel better, and to avoid problems"

And indeed, his body started to feel weak and his legs were feeling jiggly, and for some reason, his heart has been beating a lot since he saw Keigo.

"What was that? It's your lost again brat." the older brother teased, laughing at how the young heir had fallen to his knees and covering his nose.

Worried, Ryoga started to go over the other boy and helped him sit up. He then noticed how the other boy was red and sweating. "Hey, Ryoga can you smell that? Something smells so good" Keigo claimed and sniffed the air.

Ryoga tries to smell something but nothing is entering his nostrils, aside from the sweat and there's no way they smell good to others.

"That way smells good, like a flower. Ore-sama doesn't understand." he pointed to where Ryoma was currently laying down. "Ryoma, it's Ryoma"

With eyes wide and confusion, he shouted towards his Step-Mother, "Mom, Keigo is acting weird, he said Chibisuke smells good"

Annoyed from being ignored by her youngest, she forcefully made him drink his pill. "Drink that and stop causing trouble for your partner."

Ryoma let out a cough after his mother forcibly fed him the pill and poured some water to his mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I am not, but you're causing trouble for Keigo" She then diverted her attention back to Ryoga, who was helping the other boy stand up. "Ryoga, would you be a dear, and help Keigo back to his room? Ryoma might be the cause of that since it's that time of the month."

Confused, but the older brother just nodded his head.

"What do you mean I cause him trouble? It's not like I am doing something to him"

"You might not be aware of it, but Keigo said you are his fated pair a year ago years after he met you. Though he didn't realize it at first since he was still eight and you were just six years old during that time. He just said that he just felt something when he saw you."

"What does that have to do with me"

His mother let out a sigh and faced her son. "It means, you are his fated pair, and you will be spending your life with him, whether you like it or not. Though you haven't made the pact yet since both of you are still young. Also, time will tell if you two will really end up together or not" She then grabbed for her phone when she felt the vibration in her pocket. "Well, anyways you are already engaged to him even before he finally realized that you are his fated pair."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryoma asked dumbfoundedly as he stared back at his Mother.

"Didn't you already exchange rings?"

"I never did," Ryoma groaned.

"You did. When you were Seven, you gave him Grandmother's ring when he came to visit our house, and didn't he give you that yesterday?" Her mother raised her brow and just pointed to a ring that he was wearing around his neck with a necklace.

The lad took his ring and held onto it. "But he said this is a birthday present, he even told me to wear it every day. Though I don't know why he would give me a ring."

"Exactly"

After the words sunk in, his skin started to turn red. He then sat up, causing the blood to rush to his head. "You should have stopped me then when I gave him Grandma's ring." he turned even redder when his Mother just laughed at him. Though deep down, he slowly started to realize why he always felt happy when Keigo's around and his heart wouldn't stop beating.


	4. The Selfish King wasn't wrong at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse Notes: Pair. an Omega and an Alpha and a Beta only becomes a pair when they do a pact to each other, and that is the usual biting of the back of each other's neck. In the Fated pair's case, (which is very rare for them to find their Fated pair), Alpha can smell a certain scent from their Omega when they get close to each other. No matter how smelly, dirty, or even when they just took a bath. That certain scent they smell off from their Omega won't fade easily. Even when they use perfume. Of course, the Fated pair still needs to do a pact. Also, a pact could only happen when they are both in their heats.

The young Atobe heir was Eleven when he finally realized what he felt for the young Echizen.

It was a coincidence when the two families had a vacation planned for Japan. They decided to meet up at a certain place when the time allows them to. Keigo had immediately packed some of his clothes and a gift for his dear partner.

The thing is, they will be going to Japan a month after the Echizen's' arrive in their home country. As selfish as he is, he demanded from his Father to let him travel with the Echizens instead. His father had tried to refuse his selfishness, but the young heir had stood tall on his request.

With a sigh, the older of the two released a chuckle, and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Grandfather, I'll be sure to send pictures of Ryoma to you. Well then Father, I'll excuse myself out" Keigo bowed and left in a hurry, calling for his butler's name 'Michael' to prepare his personal plane.

As soon as he arrived at the airport, he immediately dialed the Echizen's phone line. It took about a minute or two before someone had picked up with a sluggish voice.

"Hello?" came the tiny voice over the phone.

With cheeks turning pink due to cold air, Keigo smiled upon recognizing the little boy's voice. "Hey Ryoma, it's me"

"Me? Is this a scam?" the little boy asked innocently after letting out a yawn.

With sweat dripping from his head, he chuckled forcefully, "It is not. This is me Keigo, your Fiance"

"Ryoma, what are you doing?" he heard an older voice from the other end.

"Young Master, the car is ready," Michael called out and opened the door of the car. Keigo nodded his head in response and started to walk towards the vehicle while listening to the conversation on the other end.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Don't pick up random calls"

'It's Father in law' he thought, as he listened to him scolding the youngest. Somehow he got pissed for his phone not being registered. Ultimately forgot that he bought another new phone that was just released.

"Anyways, who are you talking to?" he heard Ryoma's father ask. The little boy only hummed, before hearing the phone being moved, and faintly heard the boy mumbled. "He said it's a scam call, but he sounds a lot like Keigo"

"What are you talking about? It's already dawn there, he should be asleep right now. Also, it's past your bedtime. Go to sleep" The older man took the phone and pushed his brat lightly towards the stairs. Ryoma let out another yawn and nodded his head in response.

Pushing the phone's handset near his ear, "If this is a scam, you better stop or I'll-" before he can even finish the call. Keigo had spoken first.

"Father, it's me. Keigo, since you will be going to Japan next week, Ore-sama has decided to go with you guys instead of waiting for a month. I am almost near your house, so well then"

Keigo had then hung up the phone, without any response from the older man.

"Who was that dear?" Nanjirou's wife asked while munching on an apple.

"Keigo. He said he will be going with us next week, and he's planning to stay here till then" he explained as he sweatdropped.

"Really, I don't understand how rich people think. His father was bad, but I guess his son is the worst, and this son is just a selfish brat." Raising his arms in an attempt to stretch his aching muscles. He let out a sigh and yawned. "But anyway, looks like Ryoma will be marrying a Cash Cow then" The man laughed loudly after he placed the handset of the phone back to its place.

Rinko shook her head at her husband's response and went towards the spare bedroom for the young master to stay with.

It has already been the sixth day though since Keigo had arrived, and they will be going to Japan tomorrow. For these six days, Keigo felt that he was always floating. He finds it interesting, and even feels better when Ryoma's happy. So he decided to play tennis with Ryoma whenever the boy wanted to. However, it wasn't easy as he thought it would since the older brother tends to get in the way of his plans. But despite the hindrance, he was able to deceived and spend time with the younger child.

"My my, is Ryoga sulking because Keigo might steal his little brother?" came their father's tease.

Annoyed and pissed for being tricked by the heir, he serves the ball directly towards his father's face. He even got more annoyed when his father had instead hit the ball towards him, making him earn a point. "That's game and set won by your dearest father, Ryoga" The older man chuckled and started to do a monkey dance as he continued to tease his eldest son.

A few minutes later, their mother had arrived, and out came his little brother and the person he hates the most. He then started to march towards the Purple-Black Haired boy. "You Brat, how dare you trick me."

Keigo turned his attention towards the other boy and grinned mischievously, "Ahn? When did Ore-sama do that? Father was only asking me to tell you he wants to play a tennis match with you."

"Tennis Match?" Ryoma said loudly, walking towards his older brother. "You played a match? I wanna play too"

His Big brother was about to respond, but Keigo had already pulled Ryoma away with their rackets in his hand. "Let's go Ryoma, Ore-sama will play with you"

Ryoma made a pout and frowned. "But I played tennis with you yesterday. Oniichan, let's play a real match." the boy exclaimed as he walked back towards his brother. Ryoga stared blankly at them, it didn't take another second for his facial expression to change. With a grin, he agreed with his little brother and started to head back to the court, Ryoma following him closely after he took his racket from the young heir's hand.

Nanjirou who was listening chuckled. "Looks like someone got rejected" he started to laugh as he headed back inside the house.

The young heir glared back as he followed the siblings to the court. He sat down at the bench, as he watched Ryoma hitting the ball towards his brother, who was currently playing like a monkey. The little boy would pout and demand his brother to play properly.

"Oh, Keigo you're not playing with Ryoma today?"

The young heir turned his attention to the voice, he let out a huff and crossed his arms. "He wanted to play with his brother since we've been playing together a lot."

Rinko giggled at the young heirs' expression, she then placed the food tray at the table and poured a cup of tea for the pouting lad. "Well, I guess he just missed playing his brother."

Keigo raised a brow and stood up, seating at a vacant seat in front of her. "And why's that?"

"Well, they both don't really have much time to play a match with each other during school. So this is the only time he gets to play with his Brother"

"Are you implying something dear mother?"

Rinko only chuckled in response and patted the young boy's head. "Nope, not at all. Rather Ryoma looks even happier since you've arrived."

After sipping from his tea, he placed it back at the table and crossed his leg. He then placed his elbow at his knee, as he leaned his head on his palm. "I'll take that then"

The mother smiled, she then picked up the food tray and was about to head back inside. But a murmur from Keigo had her interested. Tilting her head to the side, she asked him what he said. The young Atobe sat properly and picked up his tea again. "Nothing really. It's just that. Ever since I met Ryoma, my heart keeps beating a lot. It feels like there's something about him." The young heir sighed and took a cookie from the plate. "It's like someone keeps murmuring in my ear, that I shouldn't let him go, also he always smells good like my Mom's favorite flower."

Rinko was surprised to hear the words coming out from an eleven-year-old. Well, there are times that the Fated pair met early. But it was the first time that she knew someone who met their fated mate at an early age. With a hum, she sat in front of the young heir.

"Looks like you weren't wrong then when you met him for the first time."

Keigo tilted his head to his side, and just nodded his head absentmindedly.

"You know Keigo." the woman smiled, as she faced Keigo. "That's what you call Fated pair"

"Fated Pair?"

"Yup, and Lucky you. You met your fated pair which is very rare."

"Is that so" was his only response, as he felt the butterflies flying inside his stomach, his cheeks red upon realizing more about his relationship with Ryoma.

"But I want you to promise me one thing"

The young heir nodded his head in response.

"Promise me that until you both reach adulthood, you won't do anything like being intimate with my youngest. Okay?"

With his whole body turning red and warm for some reason, the young boy only nodded his head.


	5. The Self-centered brats had a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse Notes: Omega and Alpha's heat: When an Omega goes into heat. They will have a weaker physical condition, especially on the first day. As for the ones with a pact, they will try to find their partner but it will be hard for them to do so, due to their weak and vulnerable state. During an Omega's heat, an Alpha with a pact will seek their Omega pair. But for Alphas' who doesn't have or made a pact, they won't be affected by the Omega's heat. Unless they are a 'Fated pair' and very close to each other physically (Location-wise). As for an Alpha's heat. With a pair, they will become possessive and obsess to their Pair (Alpha/Omega/Beta) the same will apply to those who met their fated pair. Those who don't have a Pair, they tend to feel light-headed and do deeds without thinking. Thus most Alphas' without a pair tends to be left alone. Fortunately, Omega's won't be affected by the Alpha's heat, unless they are attacked.

Ryoma was already in his sixth grade when his parents decided to move back to Japan after the school ends. With no particular care about their decision, he didn't really mind as long as he could play Tennis.

His older brother, Ryoga, who is almost entering high school was not a tad bit happy about the decision and had thrown a temper tantrum but nevertheless went with it after a few days.

However, a particular phone call from a certain selfish Monkey had the young Echizen pissed.

A certain Atobe Keigo, who had transferred back to Japan when he himself turned Twelve, had immediately ruled Hyoutei Gakuen. After he heard the news about the Echizens' moving, he instantly made a demand for his young fiance to choose Hyoutei Gakuen.

When the youngest Echizen asked why. He instantly got annoyed by his reasons and straight away rejected his demand. The latter got mad, and the call ended after a heated argument without a solution.

A month had passed, and the two still remained in hot water. Ignoring phone calls and text messages. Until the day has come for their family to leave for Japan.

Ryoma was in the middle of another call when his father heard him shout. Curious, he tried to eavesdrop by pressing his ear to his sons' door. However, as soon as he presses his ear. It was as soon as it is, that the door opened and hit him on his face.

"That hell old man. Are you trying to listen again?" He glared at his father. Slamming the door to his room and stomp loudly down to the kitchen.

"Old man, you shouldn't listen to your son's love affairs. You know" his oldest complained while holding an empty glass on his hand upside down.

"Don't wanna hear it from you." Nanjirou stood up and headed back to his room.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, he immediately went straight to the fridge and took out a box of milk. He then sat on a chair and crushed the empty box in his hand.

"You got into another fight with Keigo?"

Her son frowned and decided to ignore his mother. Though it didn't take him another minute to speak. "Just nothing. The Monkey still wants me to attend Hyoutei for his dumb reasons."

"Hhmm, why not just go to Hyoutei then?"

"Don't wanna"

"And why is that?"

Ryoma remained silent, forming words in his head for all his reasons why. Without any thought, he let out a sigh and stood up from his chair. His mother wiped her hands dry after washing the last dish. Ryoma had then stood beside her and threw the empty carton into the trash, "I know him, Mom. He's a self-centered brat who loves to boast, and I don't want any part of the attention." He then washed his hands and asked his mother to wake him up later when it's time for them to go.

Once Ryoma was up in his room, his Mother could only contain her laughter as she thought how alike those two are.

It was still an hour past 12 in the morning when they arrived at the airport on their way to Japan. Checking on his phone, he continued to ignore the young heir's text messages. With a sigh, he sent a reply.

He was about to pocket his phone when he heard a ding. Sliding the screen to open. He read the message that he just received. With a smile forming in his lips, he sent another reply back.

It didn't take long though for his phone to ring. Seeing that his family are a few seats away from him. He then pressed the green button on the screen and was greeted by his fiance's face.

"Ryoma?" Came the heir's voice. "How are you?"

Ryoma let out a small chuckle, as he enjoyed his conversation with his pair.

It was another hour later when his father called him. Telling him they can board the plane. He nodded his head in response.

"I'm ending the call now. It's time to board. I'll see you soon. Bye" he was about to press the end button but the loud voice that came from his phone halted his action.

"What?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I love you. Keep safe" unable to form any words. Keigo had already ended the call. Leaving Ryoma to feel warm on his face.


	6. The King and The Princes' Longest fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers. As the title says, it looks like the Royal pair is still having their fight. "Spoilers Alert" to those who haven't watched the series. But I think most of the PoT fans had already watched the whole anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse Notes: I've been putting notes about Omega and Alpha's a lot. But there are some who are Beta as well. Though they don't have heats. They can still make a pact if they want too. Male Betas are rare to get pregnant. Alpha males take longer to conceive a baby. Omega males can get pregnant. Of course, females get pregnant, except for some who can't due to medical conditions or such.

Atobe Keigo is almost entering his Third year in middle school when he learned about the news.

It has already been a week since the Echizen's arrived. He did visit the family a day after they arrived and got to go on a date with the older brother tagging along with them, either on their date or just having a tennis match. He was feeling euphoric for the whole day. But as soon as the talk about schools came, their conversation turned sour.

"That's why I'm telling you. I won't be going to Hyoutei" The black hair boy with green tints in his hair responded.

"And why is that? We can spend more time together and play tennis matches"

"Knowing you, you love to boast around and be your egocentric self while keeping other people away from me. And you know that I hate that. Though I don't mind being left alone. I just don't want to be labeled"

"But they need to know who you belong to. There's no way Ore-sama would allow anyone I don't know to keep touching what is mine. That's why Ore-sama wants you to enroll in my school, that way Ore-sama can protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Monkey king" Ryoma let out a sigh and pressed a finger in between his brows, "You know what, let's not just talk about school stuff. One word out from it, and we're done"

Feeling blood rushing to his head, Keigo snapped. "And do you think Ore-sama will allow that?" The table remained silent for a couple of seconds before Keigo stood up "Fine then, you can go to whatever school you want" He then got out from the chair, with a turn he grumpily left the brothers alone.

"Whatever."

Ryoga, who was silent during their argument, continued eating his meal.

Few days passed, and Ryoma had started school. In the end, it was their father, who made the decision to enroll them in Seigaku. After that incident Keigo had continued to ignore Ryoma, making the younger boy even more annoyed.

The First-year student was sitting inside a fast-food restaurant, fiddling with his phone while waiting for his other senpais' to sit at the vacant chairs. He tried to call the heir's number, but it would always go through voicemail. After a while, he tried it again, and finally, the narcissist answered the call.

"Where are you?" he demanded, placing the burger back down to his tray.

The other line remained silent.

"Whatever, tomorrow at 7 night come to my house. We'll settle this with a match"

"Hey, Echizen! Sorry for the wait" Momoshiro called, sitting in front of the younger boy.

"Ahn? What's this? Already on a date with another man? I don't want to go. Bye"

Even before he could explain himself, the self-centered jerk had already ended the call. Ryoma stared back at his phone, face twitching as he cursed the person he was talking to earlier. Momoshiro sweatdropped as he watched his Kouhai Emitting a dark aura.

It was already eight in the evening and no sign of Keigo Atobe yet. He took out his phone and sent a one-word message to his pair.

Their fight went on for days till it became months, sadly there was never a communication after that phone call. Ryoma had stayed on his bed, currently having his heat, and was off school. Luckily his heat came after their match with Fudomine High. His Eye was already healed after being injured during a match, and currently resting. Looking at his phone, he found no messages. With a sigh, he covered his head with his blanket. Negative thoughts had started to enter his mind, tears started to gather in his eyes. Pissed and Irritated for being ignored. He stood up from his bed and threw a pillow to the door.

"Ryoma someone sent you a gift." A long dark-haired girl came into his view as she opened the door. "Oh, what's wrong?" she asked after finding her younger cousin out of breath and his pillow near the door. Ryoma laid back down and used his blanket to cover himself.

Nanako smiled at her cousin and tilted her head to the side. "Is that so. Anyways. Someone sent you a gift. I'll put it in here okay." She placed the gift to his table and picked up his discarded pillow from the floor. She walked towards the younger lad and placed his pillow beside him.

As soon as she was out. Ryoma sat up and looked at the gift her cousin placed on the table. Slowly standing up from his bed, he went to his table and stared at the basket full of white Tulips, white orchids, and yellow roses. He then noticed a letter with the basket and picked it up. Flipping it over he read the name he currently hates.

He was about to throw the basket away, but something about the flowers made him stop. Walking back to his bed with the basket on his hand. He sat on his bed and opened the letter. 'Sorry' and 'Get better', it said. 'He must have heard about my eye' he thought. He took a picture of the flowers and sent him to the sender who gave him the flowers.

Keigo released a breath, as he sat on one of the benches. Tired after having a match with Oshitari. He took the water bottle that Kabaji had presented to him and drank. Taking a towel from Kabaji again, he wiped his sweat and stood up. Kabaji was about to follow him but ordered him not to do so. Once he was inside the clubroom, he went for his bag and took out his phone. He then opened the message that he just received.

"Not forgiven," the message said. He decided to give a call and sat on the sofa.

Few rings later. Ryoma hummed from the other end.

Keigo, unable to say anything, remained silent.

"Are you feeling guilty for being a jerk?" The other line spoke up. Ryoma's feelings are mixed and words are just coming out of his mouth. "You know what. I threw the flowers away. It's because you're a self-centered jerk, who doesn't listen to what people say." Ryoma exhaled and continued to spout nonsense and derogatory words to the other man. After a few minutes of him shouting to his ear. Ryoma remained silent. "If you want to say sorry. Say it directly and not like this. Bye"

Keigo just remained still and eyes wide, finally realizing the outcome on what he has been trying to do. After their fight a few months ago. Keigo had decided to avoid contacting Ryoma. He gasped for his phone with both hands and pressed his head to it. Blaming himself for their fight. But he was just too prideful to say 'sorry' in front of him.

Days had passed and the heir decided to watch street tennis, as what one of his teammates offered. He sat at one of the wide benches and watched a couple play a match. He was too preoccupied with watching the play. Remembering the days when he played a match with Ryoma. Picking up his phone from his bag, he clicked it open and scrolled down to Ryoma's number. He was hesitating to call or not. Turning his phone back to the black screen, he placed it back in his pocket, finally realizing the people playing a match.

He smirked and remembered who the guy in the yellow shirt was. 'Momoshiro Takeshi' he thought.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Momoshiro".

As his group was throwing insults at the guy, Momoshiro had responded with a challenge to one of his doubles players. But the latter declined to want to have a doubles match instead. Keigo watched as the two people before him glanced at each other.

"Hey! Are you playing hooky again, Momo-senpai?" called from a familiar voice. He immediately averted his gaze to the voice and found his fiance wearing the Seigaku regular uniform and carrying a big bag. The boy wearing a cap noticed their presence aside from Momoshiro and greeted them. His eyes stayed at the Purple-Black Haired boy and glared. He walked towards his Senpai and asked what they were doing.

Ann Tachibana, the younger sister of Fudomine's Tennis club Captain. Tried to explain the situation. But was disrupted when Hyoutei's team spoke first.

The bob haircut guy, realizing there are two Seigaku members, jumped closer to Momoshiro and tried to confront them for a match. However, he was immediately shot down. He was then left ignored as the two Seigaku players had thrown insults at each other instead.

The young heir just watched and was starting to get pissed for being ignored and at how Ryoma was speaking to another man other than him. With a frown, he was about to call them out. But he was a bit surprised to find his fiance walking towards him.

"Hey, that Monkey king over there. Why don't you have a match with me instead"

Keigo remained silent, as he stared back directly at Ryoma. Listening to his members starting to complement the cheeky brat's behavior.

"Don't want to"

"Are you running away again?"

'Again?' the four eye member thought. Though he was amazed at how bold the freshman was.

Keigo stood up from where he sat. Turning his attention back to the freshman, he responded with a smirk "Fine then. But it will be at the Kantou Tournament, and we'll thoroughly defeat Seigaku" He started to walk away, and called for Kabaji to follow. It didn't take a second for his other members to follow.

"Hey, I just asked you. Are you running away again?" Ryoma asked annoyed. He placed his bag to the ground and started to walk closer. Keigo took a step back, making Oshitari notice.

Ryoma jumped over the half wall of the court and the viewing area and went closer to Atobe as he fisted his hands. Kabaji was then seen standing in between them. Ryoma glared at the bigger man in front and demanded him to step aside. But the taller man remained on his feet.

"It's okay Kabaji. Step aside"

The man had then nodded his head and followed as instructed. As soon as he was away. Ryoma had shot his hands towards Atobe's collar and pulled him closer to his face.

"Isn't there something you need to say?"

The man remained silent while being forced to crouch down to Ryoma's height.

"Ore-sama told you, we'll settle this at the Kantou Tournament."

Ryoma glared back at his response and pushed the Hyoutei captain. He then reached out a hand on the back of his neck, trying to unhook his necklace. But before he could take it off. Keigo had held his arm.

"Don't you dare" he seethed in anger while glaring at the younger boy. Ryoma remained still and glared furiously at him.

"As if it matters anymore." he shoved the man's hand away and continued to reach out for his necklace. Atobe then stood closer and held the boys' hands away from it.

"There's no way Ore-sama will allow you to do that. No matter what you say or what you do. Even if we're on each other's throat. You're still mine whether you like it or not."

From his words, Ryoma stilled and stared at the ground, his cap covering half his face and tears had started to gather in his eyes. He fisted his hand and rubbed his eyes dry. They remained silent and stayed in that position for a few seconds while Keigo was still holding on his elbows.

The people surrounding them had questioning looks as they watched the two shuffled around for the younger boy's neck. Oshitari was about to ask them but was halted when the boy wearing a cap spoke first.

"Fine. If our team wins. You'll have to explain yourself."

Keigo nodded his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. While using the other hand to retrieve his napkin from his pocket and handed it to the younger boy. After a few minutes, he then left with his group.

Ryoma went back to where his bag is. Ignoring the questioning looks Ann and Momoshiro are giving him. He then carried his bag by his shoulder and bid them goodbye. Leaving the two confused at what just happened.


	7. Their Egotistical Captain is actually Engaged

Ooshitari Yuushi was in the middle of his class when he remembered the events yesterday.

He placed his elbow on his table and leaned on his palm, watching the leaves from the tree in front of him, sway. Turning his attention back to his teacher, who was busy making a card castle. Stating that since this is a 'Specialized class'. They will have a self-study for an hour on a certain topic that they had discussed yesterday and will have a short exam after.

Standing up from his seat, he excused himself but was ignored, as the teacher prioritized his castle more than anything. With a sigh, Oshitari just left the room, after informing his seatmate where he was heading.

Passing by the class next to his, he coincidentally met up with Gakuto. They both greeted each other as they went to the men's restroom. After they had relieved their 'call of nature'. Gakuto, who was now wiping his hands dry, turned his attention to his doubles partner.

"Hey Yuushi about yesterday"

Oshitari took his napkin from the sink and wiped his hand as well, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. I know what we saw yesterday"

The other man exhaled and placed his napkin back to his back pocket. "And?"

"I was just wondering what their relationship is."

"Well, based on what we saw. They might be in a romantic relationship? But who knows. Only the King knows"

Gakuto remained silent, unable to believe that their narcissistic captain would love someone other than himself. "But we're not sure right. Though they seem to know each other so maybe they are childhood friends?"

"But that freshman doesn't seem to know who Kabaji is."

Gakuto pressed his lips to the side, agreeing to what the four-eyed had said.

It was already after school activities when they noticed their captain sitting at the clubroom's sofa and looking at this phone. He would mutter to himself and fiddle with his phone. Curiously, they stared at their captain. Making him notice the heated gaze at him.

"Ahn? Do you need something from Ore-sama?" He asked arrogantly.

The second-year shook their heads and started to head to the court.

Atobe who was watching them leave took a look at Oshitari who was staring back at him. "Is there something wrong with Ore-sama?" he asked with a raised brow. The man nodded his head and picked up his racket from his bag.

"They just find you weird, smiling on your phone."

Kaigo placed a hand on his lips, turning red from what his friend just told him. "Am I smiling? Rather, is it that weird to see me smile?"

"Well, that kind of smile is."

Oshitari closed his locker, "You two suit each other you know. Your Lover, that is" he stated to his captain and started to head to the court. Leaving Atobe smirking, he stood up from the sofa while complimenting Oshitari for his observation, he then placed his phone back in his bag.

"Hey, I heard Atobe has a girlfriend" It was one of the freshmen who murmured the words to his friend.

"I heard that too. Is that true?"

The other student nodded his head in confirmation and started to whisper back. It was a few minutes later that one of their senpai wearing a blue cap had scolded them during practice sessions. The first years apologized and went back to pick up the balls.

Shishido Ryo, an Omega. Turned his attention to his partner. "Chotaro, let's go practice your scud drive." The silver-haired man nodded his head and followed his senpai to the court.

Days had passed though, and the rumor had started to spread throughout the school. Some people had felt depressed knowing their King was already in a relationship. Some did not believe in hopes, it's just a baseless rumor. Atobe's fangirls continued to give him lunch boxes which are usually declined and the young heir still receives love letters through Kabaji.

It was three days before the Kantou Tournament that the heir got tired and annoyed about the rumors spouting nonsense. Rumors from being 'Dating an Alpha woman who is in college'. 'Dating an exceptional Beta who is in the same grade'. 'Being forced into an engagement by his grandfather'. Some got exaggerated and are baseless. The only truth they know is that 'Yes, he is indeed engaged and dating someone'.

He even got a text message from Ryoma, stating 'when did he turn into a woman'. He tried to explain, but he hadn't received any response from his last text message after Ryoma had sent him another reply, "Are you cheating on me?" Pissed, he knows he can't allow this anymore. They might be fighting right now, but there's no way he will damage his relationship with his fiance further.

He was standing in front of his team members, currently in a meeting. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he faked a cough to earn their full attention. "Also, Ore-sama has been hearing these rumors about my Fiance for quite some time. Ore-sama has intended to ignore it. But this thing just won't do anymore."

He faced his members from left to right, watching the girls from his school gather around the court. He was amazed by the crowd, but not like he cares.

"Ore-sama wants to make it clear to you guys. That yes, Ore-sama is indeed engaged to someone. Not to anyone who you think is in this school and definitely not an older alpha female. My pair is in a different school, and since he doesn't want to be bulldozed by other people. Ore-sama would like to keep his identity a secret. That's all I want to say about my Fiance. If I hear one more rumor about my partner. You will be facing consequences, so bear that in mind. That's all. Meeting adjourned."

After that day, the talks about his Fiance had ceased.


	8. The Arrogant Prince definitely takes the Lead of the Relationship

It was already the day for the Kantou Tournament. Ryoma, sitting on his bed, let out a loud yawn as he placed his foot on the floor. Standing up, he stretched his sleepy muscles and started to prepare for the tournament. He was about to go to the kitchen when his phone received a text message.

"Let's do our best. But Ore-sama will win"

The young Echizen smirked and raised a brow. Not bothering to respond to his fiance's mail. He placed his phone back to his pocket and went down to the kitchen. He greeted his Cousin good morning and placed his bag to the ground.

"Good Morning Ryoma!" Nanako responded and placed his breakfast on the table.

With a pout, he asked why they weren't eating Japanese breakfast.

"Sorry about that Ryoma. Auntie already left in a hurry and asked me to prepare breakfast. I didn't have much time so I settled with cooking eggs."

"You cheeky little brat, stop complaining and eat your breakfast"

Ryoma pouted and glared at his old man. With a sigh, he picked up a piece of his toasted bread and started to eat. He turned his head around and didn't find a particular person.

"If you're looking for your Big Brother he already left an hour ago. Also, shouldn't you be in a hurry."

Ryoma just remained silent and continued to eat.

The Hyoutei team were already on their way for the Kantou Tournament. Keigo, sitting in the front seat of the minibus, glared at any person that he sees. He remained silent as he tried to ignore the voices behind. He would sometimes take a peek at his phone and glare. Making some of his team members concerned. They have finally arrived at their destination, when he saw Ryoma on a bicycle holding on to a certain person's shoulder, standing up behind the person riding the bicycle. He got pissed as he watched his Fiance smiling and talking to his senpai looking all happy. Annoyed, he crushed the pet bottle in his hand.

Cheers for Hyoutei rang around the court, as the Hyoutei students loudly cheered for their team. Atobe, who was sitting at one of the benches, took a peek at the other team looking for a certain player but found him missing. A few minutes later and the Doubles 2 had started the game.

After a few hours on their match. Their Doubles two had lost their game, but the Doubles one was able to win. The Singles three had started with Kabaji versus Kawamura, and the game had ended up about endurance which resulted in their arms being injured, and the game being defaulted with no wins or losses.

For safety measures, Seigaku's coach had decided to bring them both to the hospital. She then turned her attention to the team and asked who will be the bench coach. Though it ended into an argument as a certain conceited little brat had sat on the bench and refused to give up the bench. Momoshiro and Kikumaru tried to pry him off from his seat, but they stopped when Fuji said he didn't really mind. Disgruntled with the decision, the two regular players berated their brat's behavior.

They then let go of their youngest team member's sleeve when they felt a shiver had run through their spine. Turning to the attention, they find the Hyoutei's team captain glaring daggers in their direction. Thinking that he was glaring at their little baby, Kikumaru crouched down to Ryoma's ear and asked if he did something to the Hyoutei's captain.

Ryoma raised a brow and turned his attention to where the said captain was, and indeed he was looking at their direction.

"I dunno," he replied and faced the court.

The other members were then asked to leave the court, as the game for Singles two is going to start. Though it didn't take them an hour for the game to end with Fuji winning Seigaku another game. Soon Tezuka and Atobe had started their match, which turned into a long tie-break and proudly won Hyoutei's second game. After a few minutes, the Match had ended with Seigaku winning three sets and a No game.

They were already packing their stuff and cleaning the garbage they had left. Ryoma, who was being complemented by Momoshiro, excused himself and went to Hyoutei's side. The Seigaku had remained silent and in shock, as they watched their youngest regular approach the Hyoutei's team captain.

"Hey! Echizen, what are you doing?" Momoshiro asked as he walked behind the freshman to grab him back. Echizen pulled his arm back and stepped in front of the captain, who was staring back.

"Later at 7 pm. My house," he ordered and turned on his heel.

Momoshiro immediately hooked his arm around Ryoma's shoulder, earning him a cold shiver in his spine again, turning around. He can see Atobe giving him a glare he then started to push Ryoma back to their team, who was then asked and scolded on what he was trying to do.

"Hmm, it looks like you two are a match made in heaven" Oshitari sarcastically commented and picked up his bag.

Keigo only hummed and continued to watch Ryoma being tackled by his team.

It was exactly seven in the evening when he arrived in the Echizen mansion. Standing with a box of mochi in his hand as he glared at Ryoma's older brother.

"Ohh, who do we have here? I thought you finally broke up" he mocked with arms crossed while glaring at the young heir.

"Unfortunately for you dear brother. But Ryoma and Ore-sama are still in love with each other." he grinned.

"Who is it Ryoga?" The blue-haired girl asked, she then placed a hand by her mouth and greeted their visitor. Smiling towards the purple-blackish haired lad, she introduced herself. "You must be Atobe Keigo, Ryoma's Fiance?"

Keigo smirked and nodded his head, "Yes indeed. You must be their cousin, Ms. Nanako? Ore-sama heard about you from Mother in law." he greeted back and smiled, making the older woman blush.

"You bastard, are you cheating again?"

Keigo's face turned sour upon hearing the word, he glared back at Ryoga, "That's preposterous. There's no way Ore-sama will cheat on Ryoma, and what do you mean by again. Ore-sama has not and will never cheat."

"Says the guy who has been dating a lot of people"

Crossing his arms, he rebuked the older brother's words. "Those must have been when some baseless rumors started about my Fiance. But those are 'baseless' in short 'No truth'" Keigo explained repeatedly.

Ryoma has been sitting by the stairs all this time and stared at the argument in their front door while petting their family cat. He soon let out a yawn, as he continued to watch them fight. Nanako tried her best to stop their fighting but failed miserably.

"Why is it so noisy here? You're disturbing the neighbors" Nanjirou called out, as he leaned on the wall, watching the two young men argue about his youngest son. He then turned to the said youngest and sigh, "and you Ryoma, if you've been there this whole time. Why didn't you stop and lead Keigo to your room?"

Ryoma raised his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Standing up from the stairs as he went back to his room. Totally ignoring the person he asked to come to his house.

Ryoga slyly grinned, and turned his attention back to the young heir, "looks like somebody got ignored" he giggled happily and left after stealing the box of Mochi from Keigo's hands.

"Now, now since that's settled. Atobe, you can head up." she offered and placed an indoor slipper in front of him. Keigo nodded his head and went towards Ryoma's room. After a few knocks. He heard Ryoma respond for him to come in.

He entered the room and saw Ryoma still petting his cat and sitting on top of his bed. He closed the door behind him and sat beside him. Ryoma cleared his throat while raising a brow towards his visitor. The heir gulped his own saliva and sat on the floor while facing his annoyed lover.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

The young Atobe heir bowed down and pressed his forehead to the floor, "I'm sorry"

Ryoma was surprised by the sudden 'Dogeza' by his proud partner. Chuckling to himself, he let go of Karupin and moved closer at the edge of the bed. "And May I ask what are you sorry for?"

Keigo felt his spine getting colder, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"That is"

"That is what?"

"For being thoughtless of your feelings and being self-centered."

"And?"

"For ignoring you for months"

"Anything else?"

Keigo had widened his eyes, trying to think about what other mistakes he had made. He started to move his back, so he could sit properly. But he felt a foot being placed on his head, restricting him to sit up.

"Who told you to sit up?" Ryoma teased while taking his phone out and changed the setting on his camera phone to silent. He then took a picture of Keigo in Dogeza and a foot in his head, while making a V-sign with his other hand. After he was done taking the picture, he placed his phone back to his bed and moved his foot away from Keigo's head.

However, Keigo stayed in place and tried to apologize again. When he remembered about those rumors, with worry painting in his eyes. He shot up and explained to him that he wasn't cheating.

The green-tinted black-haired boy looked surprised as he watched the other spouting his explanation. It made Ryoma unable to hold his laughter, giggled, and held on his stomach. After Keigo heard him laugh, he turned silent and watched Ryoma trying to regain his breathing.

"I know about those rumors"

Confused, he asked how he knew.

With a chuckle leaving his mouth, he explained that it was Keigo himself who told him. "And Of course I believed you. It was my brother who sent you that last text message. When he heard the rumors about you from a friend that he met in Hyoutei"

Ryoma then sat down on the floor in front of his partner. "I forgive you, though I would like to apologize as well about what I said when we went out a few months ago"

"No, Ore-sama kinda did deserve that, since I was trying to monopolize you."

"And yup you did. With that, from now on you will be at my beck and call whenever I need something. Got that! Mind you this is an order."

Keigo chuckled and picked up Ryoma's hand as he gave a peck at the back of his hand, "Of course my prince."

Ryoma felt warm to his cheeks and smiled smugly towards his lover.


	9. The Cocky little Prince's fiance

Days had passed since their match against the Seigaku team, and Hyoutei had been left behind by their captain, stating he had important matters to attend to.

"That selfish bastard must be there then" Oshitari thought, as he served the ball to his practice partner.

That indeed is correct. Standing by the Seigaku's court was none other than the Hyoutei's team captain in his casual clothing and Kabaji behind him. He was watching a match between Ryoma and one of the team members.

Murmurs had started to gather, as they question the current existence of the said person in their school tennis courts. Tezuka saw him standing and watching their regular first year on a match, he decided to approach his friend.

"Atobe. Do you need something from our freshman?" he asked bluntly.

Keigo greeted the Seigaku's captain back and waved a hand. "Not really, he just begged Ore-sama to come and fetch him after school. So Ore-sama came."

As soon as those words left his mouth. A ball was hit to the fence near his face. He turned his attention to his lover who was currently giving him a glare. Keigo only responded with a smirk and ignored his glaring Fiance.

"You mean Echizen?"

The young heir nodded and watched Ryoma serve another ball towards his opponent.

"Now that you mentioned it. During our last match. He did approach you after. Do you happen to know each other?"

Keigo was about to respond when another ball had been hit towards his face. Without the fence, he must have been out cold already. Grinning smugly, "Yep, something like that. or more like, He is my Fiance after all"

The court had remained still and silent, as they watched the king grinning towards their freshman. Annoyed and irritated, Ryoma picked up a ball, and served it towards Keigo, making the ball stuck in the fences.

"Why are you mad Ryoma? I only answered his question."

Ryoma had gone off the court since their game had already ended. Heading towards the smug Hyoutei Captain. He held onto his arm and threw him to the ground. Keigo coughed as he sat up after Ryoma had let him go. Sitting up he observed how red Ryoma was under his cap.

Embarrassed and annoyed he gave a kick to Keigo's shin before he left in haste. Keigo held onto his shin as he bears the pain his lover caused him.

"You bastard, you really are here." came from a familiar voice. The members who were close turned their attention to the source and found an older looking version of their freshman.

Some looked shocked as they stared at the taller Ryoma.

"Echizen?" Oishi asked as he pointed a finger to him.

"Yes I am an Echizen, but anyways. You brat, what are you doing here?" Ryoga demanded to know, as he glared at the young heir on the ground, being assisted by his childhood friend.

"I believe that that is none of your concern, Ryoga. Ore-sama made plans with Ryoma, so here I am waiting."

Ryoga hummed and smirked, "Is that so? I'll be tagging along then."

Dumbstruck by the older brother's response. He patted his clothes from the dirt and declined the other's request. "Sorry but no. It's a date so I would prefer it if we're alone."

"Oh. Did you think that I asked you?"

Keigo glared back.

"Excuse me. But may I ask who you are?" The Seigaku team captain finally asked.

Ryoga stared back at the middle school students and laughed, "Sorry about that. My name's Echizen Ryoga. First-year high school, Ryoma's Big brother."

The students who were listening to their conversation were surprised to know Ryoma has a brother.

With a look of confusion, the older brother asked if it's really that of a big surprise.

"Well, little Baby never told us that he has a big brother. Though knowing that he is engaged, and to Atobe is even more of a bigger surprise" Kikumaru responded sweat droppingly.

"Right?' the older agreed, "I wonder what he sees on this egoistic narcissist brat."

The Hyoutei captain glared, "Well, it just proved that Ryoma had fallen for Ore-sama's charm"

"Stop spouting nonsense Monkey king" Ryoma muttered now wearing his school uniform with his bag on his shoulder, and walked towards his captain.

"Captain, sorry. But is it okay for me to leave early?"

Tezuka stared at the freshman who was still having a blush on his cheeks, with a nod. "Sure, you can go. Looks like the other members find this intriguing and are starting to slack."

Ryoma steered his attention towards the court, and indeed most of them were watching what was happening. "Thank you" He then turned back to Keigo and pulled his arm, "Let's go, Monkey King. You're disturbing our team from practicing."

"Well, weren't you the one who told me to come?" Keigo smirked and walked beside Ryoma, he then leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Or perhaps you were trying to show me off but got embarrassed."

Ryoga, who has been walking behind them, placed his hand between the two, separating them from being too close. He then wrapped an arm around his little brother and raised a brow to the giggling heir. Not aware of how his little brother was now completely red.

"Isn't today a good day, Kabaji?"

"Usu"


	10. The Narcissist King on his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse Notes Recap: Alpha's heat: With a pair (Alpha/Omega/Beta), they become possessive, obsessive and tend to follow their mate everywhere, the same will apply to those who met their fated pair even without a pact yet. Those who don't have a Pair, they tend to feel light-headed and do deeds without thinking. Thus most Alphas' without a pair prefer to be left alone. Fortunately, Omega's won't be affected by the Alpha's heat, unless they are attacked physically.

The young Atobe heir was in the middle of their training camp in his mansion after the team had decided to have a training camp at their captains' house.

Choutaro was having a match with Oshitari when they heard their Captain suddenly shouted on his seat.

"The hell. Why didn't you tell me? Ahn?"

Chotarou raised a brow, curious and surprised to see their Captain shout. They both unintentionally halted their practice match for the sake of watching Atobe getting pissed during his call.

"We saw each other yesterday and you didn't bother telling me until today? And you're leaving today?" Atobe loudly exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, whatever. Where are you going?"

"Got it. Take care then. Love you" Atobe had then stared at his phone after finishing his call. He let out a sigh and pocketed his phone. Turning his attention to his regular members he raised a brow wondering why they stopped practicing.

"Is everything okay, Atobe?" It was Shishido who asked, who just happened to pass by when he suddenly heard him shout.

"Ahn? Everything is fine. Why?"

Oshitari cleared his throat and placed a hand on his hips. "Well, who wouldn't ask after hearing you suddenly shouted."

Atobe remained silent for a bit, brooding over what he should do. With a snap from his fingers, he called for his members to gather.

"Everyone tomorrow we will be going to Karuizawa. Pack your stuff and we will be heading there at dawn."

He then turned his attention to Hiyoshi to have a practice match.

Ryoma Echizen was on his phone while walking their way to school for their ride to their training camp. His hand was busy holding his phone, while he used the other to adjust the strap of his bags. "Sorry I forgot" he muttered pouting with a frown. Momoshiro only listened as they made their way to their school. Ryoma would nod and apologize again to the other line. After a few seconds, he didn't fail to hear the younger lad declare his affection. With a grin, he averted his eyes to Ryoma who was now tinting red on his cheeks as he pocketed his phone.

"That's so nice Ryoma, being lovey-dovey with your Fiance." the older of them teased.

Ryoma had rolled his eyes, "Then why don't you date him instead." he adjusted his bag again from his shoulder and started to walk faster.

"You're so uncute"

Ryoma ignored his senpai.

After hours of Travel, they have finally arrived at their location. They were certainly perplexed at the situation of the lodge. Though that didn't matter as they were there for training.

"Okay, listen up. Since Tezuka isn't around for the Kantou finals, we will have to do our best to win. Got it? So go inside and change into your regular uniforms. Training will start once everyone is back here."

They were then led to a big room where they will be sleeping and were a bit surprised to find some other first years as well, who willingly volunteered their time for their training camp.

Ryoma had then placed his bag on the Tatami mat and took out his regular uniform. Taking his phone out from his pocket and placing the phone inside his bag, when he suddenly remembered to contact a certain someone.

"What's this, what's this? Informing the husband you have finally arrived? That's not good Little Baby. You need to spread your wings sometimes" Kikimaru teased while glomping the freshman.

Ryoma let out a sigh, as he struggled to type on his phone. "That's not it. We just made an agreement, that's all." he grumpily responded.

Totally ignoring the smaller lad, he noticed the necklace Ryoma was wearing. "Oh, is this perhaps your engagement ring hanging on your necklace?" he asked. Looking more closely at the petite Silver ring with a yellow diamond.

Annoyed, Ryoma had raised his arms. Making the third year flail and fell on his butt. "Ahh, Ochibi that's so mean." he pouted as he got scolded by his pair. "But Oishi, Ochibi is being mean"

"Come on stop bothering Echizen. He's not done changing yet. Sorry about that Echizen"

The other just nodded his head and changed into his shorts.

Kikumaru only showed his dissatisfaction and followed Oishi behind.

It was already almost Six in the afternoon when they finally finished the first day of their training camp. The Seigaku regulars had gone to take their bath and eat their fill with Katsuo's Special Curry. They had a short meeting about their upcoming match before they were finally allowed to rest. Heading to their room, the others had decided to retire for the day. Except for some who had decided to play pillow fight, and doing other things. After a scolding from their coach, they had to stop their fight and went off to sleep.

Ryoma was about to go to an empty Futon when he heard his phone chimed. Smiling to himself, he sent a response and went to lay down. Unaware that his Fiance had planned to stay in Karuizawa as well.

Few Days had passed and their training continued. They had a special training race that ended them winning in a tie. As soon as they arrived back at their residence, They were surprised to find that their coach had invited the Hyoutei players for a practice match.

The regulars then turned their attention to Ryoma who looked as shocked as they were. Keigo only smirked as he enjoyed watching his lover's shocked expression.

"That's right!" Their coach stated. "Actually Atobe's cottage is nearby, and I happen to hear that they are also having their training camp. So I went ahead and made some negotiations."

"I see" Inui then averted his eyes to Ryoma, "Did you know about this Echizen?" The other just shook his head and glared at the smug-looking Fiance of his.

"Anyways though, this cottage looks rundown. And you allowed your Fiance to stay in a place like this Atobe?" Oshitari sighed, not having any intention to aggravate the Seigaku regulars.

The two hotheaded second years cursed under their breath as they listened to them complain about the place. However, things got rowdy when Gakuto had evaded a jumping frog.

"I can't believe you guys are training in this place" Oshitari commented again, brows twitching.

"So Oishi, I'll leave everything to you." Their coach had said and gone back to the cottage.

After Oishi had explained the rules. It was then Atobe had snapped his fingers and a group of maids and a butler had prepared a resting place for their young master. Walking towards the Seigaku brat. Keigo had dragged Ryoma towards the chair and forced him to sit on his lap. The latter had struggled as he tried to be let go but failed. Also for some reason, Atobe was much stronger than he usually is. Letting out a sigh, he gave up and leaned into his chest. Making others widen their eyes.

Soon matches had started. Some had won their game, some had forfeited due to losing consciousness. Leaving Ryoma to play with his partner as a final match. Since Keigo wouldn't allow Ryoma to leave at all.

Ryoma was curious about his intentions, let out a fake cough, and asked him for his sudden arrival at his training camp.

The other wrapped his arms around his waist as he explained. "I admit that I followed you here. However, Tezuka asked me for a favor when he heard that I was also having my training camp in Karuizawa. So he made an offer and I accepted it. Luckily it gave me a chance to hit two birds with one stone."

"Offer?" The golden-like eyes boy narrowed his eyes towards him.

"That is a secret" Keigo smirked as he pressed light kisses to the younger lad's neck. Ryoma just rolled his eyes, not aware of the people looking dumbfoundedly at them.

A few hours later, it was already their turn to have a practice match. Keigo, as smug as he was, thought that he was winning a match against his Fiance. In the end, though he lost and was still proud of the results.

His young Fiance though decided to stand close to the net while forming a shit-eating grin on his lips. Laughing like an arrogant prince that he is, mocked his opponent. " _Be awed by my prowess, Monkey King"_ He then turned his back and left the courts.

Some students tried to hold off their laughter, while the other just sweatdropped from what they witnessed.

"They sure suit each other". Ryo commented, who earned a nod from his Kouhai.

The Hyoutei regulars had decided to stay for the night. Since their captain had refused to leave Ryoma's side. Some had thought the reason he was being clingy might be because he lost, but they know who their captain is. The latter just rolled his eyes and ignored the taller man who remained close to him wherever he went. Shrugging, they left the couple alone.

Ryoma, who was sitting by the veranda, was starting to get annoyed as he watched Keigo place an arm around his waist, as the young heir pressed his head to his shoulder. He tried pinching and biting him off, but it didn't stop the young heir at all. Sighing, he placed a hand on the other's head and asked him what's wrong.

"I don't know" he responded as he sniffed Ryoma's neck. "You just smell so good" he muttered and sniffed him again.

Raising a brow, he doubted that he might be sick. Placing a hand on his forehead. He noticed that his body temperature wasn't normal but wasn't too high either. That's when Ryoma remembered his Mother's words about his heat.

Noticing how Possessive he has been since they saw each other. Keigo, wanting to stay by his side and kept having these physical touches. He noticed how the young heir would grope him all over but he didn't mind.

"Hey Echizen, shouldn't you go and take a bath now?" Fuji asked as he sat on his futon.

"I wanted to, but this one doesn't want to," he muttered.

"That must be hard. I think it's better if you stay in one room for now. He's currently on his heat, isn't he?"

Ryoma nodded his head. Fuji had then stood up, and headed towards the door. "Well, I'll go talk with Coach Ryuzaki." Ryoma let out thanks and patted his lover's head.

It was already dawn when Keigo woke up. Sitting up from his bed he saw Ryoma sleeping peacefully beside him. Ryoma had stirred from his sleep and sat up as well, and released a yawn. He asked if he was fine. The young heir nodded his head.

Ryoma then stood up from the futon and went to grab his pill. He handed a bottle of water to him and the pill, "Ryuzaki Sensei told me that my pills might work on you. So drink this one." he nodded his head and drank the medicine.

After handing him the empty bottle, Ryoma placed it beside the bed. It was then Keigo had noticed the bite marks on Ryoma's arm. Shocked with anger he asked who did that to him. Ryoma only widened his eyes from the sudden shout and told him to calm down, as he covered the wound with his hand.

"Don't worry. I did this to myself."

After hearing his response, Keigo was dumbstruck and asked 'why', Ryoma remained silent as he held the bite marks on his arms.

"Did I do something to you?" he asked, sounding guilty and petrified. Ryoma turned into a pinkish hue on his skin as he shook his head. "Nothing for you to worry about" he exclaimed while stuttering and turned his back, he went and lied down.

Keigo feeling even more guilty lied down as well, and started to doze off.

Ryoma had just turned even redder remembering what happened after the others had left them in the room.

The night after he had been courted by the young heir back to his house, the youngest Echizen had resorted to using Foundation to hide the marks on his chest.


	11. They thought the Narcissistic King and the Obnoxious Prince were not for Romance.

**_On Rikkaidai's case._ **

The Kantou tournament had already ended. With Seigaku stealing a win from Rikkaidai, and Atobe Keigo, despite being defeated, was very proud of his Fiances' accomplishment.

A fifteen-year-old Sanada was on his way to a convenience store when he found a familiar-looking back of a Kouhai. He raised a brow as he approached the figure who was trying to hide his presence.

"Kirihara, what are you doing?"

The black-haired boy twitched as he stood up, immediately responding to his Vice captain's voice. "Eh? Vice-Captain Sanada. Why are you here?"

"That should be my question, seeing that you're disturbing other people."

The younger boy frowned, he was about to respond when he heard the voice of the person he has been following around. He then grabbed for his vice-captain and forced them to hide. Confused, Sanada opened his mouth to ask. But his mouth was sealed when Kirihara placed a hand over his mouth. Making the older pissed.

"Shh, stay quite vice-captain." It was then they saw Seigaku's freshman walking beside the Hyoutei's captain.

"And why are we hiding?" he asked as he slapped the Kouhai's hand from his mouth.

"Don't you think something is weird with them?" The younger grinned, as he followed the couple who made a turn. Sanada, who was currently curious, followed the other lad.

"And so?"

Kirihara stilled on his steps, stared in shock at what he just saw. The curly-haired boy collapsed as he saw them kissing in the alley.

Ryoma who noticed them slapped his Fiance's arm and pointed a finger towards their unwanted watchers. The latter then let go of his mouth and raised a brow at Sanada.

"Did you need something from Ore-sama, Sanada. Ahn?" he glared.

The tallest man had stayed silent with wide eyes and just shook his head slightly. Grabbing for the passed out Kirihara as he excused himself.

The couple looked puzzled as they watched them leave with red cheeks in a hurry.

Days after that, the news about them dating has been passed around the Rikkaidai's tennis team.

**_On Fudomine's case._ **

It was around two in the afternoon, when Kamio and Shinji had bumped with the Seigakus' tennis players. They had a short talk for a while until things got out of hand, and are now challenging each other for a doubles match.

Ryoma declined while dissing his senpai in the process. The latter showed his displeasure and started to have an argument with the younger one instead. After a few minutes of arguing. They all decided to have a match.

Once they arrived at a tennis court. They started the match with Momoshiro and Shinji versus Echizen and Kamio. After they had decided who would serve first, they went to their position. Shinji had then thrown the ball in the air and served it to the opposite court. Ryoma countered it and watched as he saw Momoshiro throw it back at them. Kamio took the ball and hit it back to their side. Their match had gone on for a while, leading the score now into 5 games to 2, with Momoshiro and Shinji leading the game.

"That's what I told you," Momoshiro smirked as he watched Kamio arguing with Echizen.

Kamio murmured his words to Echizen and went to his position to serve the ball. The game went on for a while not allowing the other to get a point until Shinji and Momoshiro accidentally collided. Making the other side earn a point.

"15 - Love" Ryoma called out smugly.

"Bastard" the two cursed, as they watched the arrogant brat smirked their way.

Minutes into the game. Momoshiro and Shinji had started to have their own arguments as well. Making their opponent smirk proudly as they watch them throw insults.

"Game won by us. That's 5 games all." Kamio called out.

The freshman was about to serve the ball, but it fell to the ground when he heard the voice of someone he's been hiding from.

"Echizen Ryoma. What right do you have to ignore my calls? Ahn?"

The boy mentioned felt chills on his spine, as he stared back at the person that just arrived.

"Atobe, what do you want. We're in the middle of a match." Kamio exclaimed clearly annoyed for being interrupted. Momoshiro, who saw Atobe, turned his attention to Ryoma, who was acting as if nothing was happening. He just stood there with his racket on his shoulder, totally ignoring his Fiance.

"It's none of your business." the young heir glared back, as he walked towards the younger player. Ryoma just stared back, not really sure on what to do as he looked at Atobe's frowning face. His fiance had then taken his wrist and dragged him away from the game.

Kamio who was now starting to get pissed as they were almost winning the game, he thought. Grabbed for Ryoma's other wrist as well. Making Keigo's steps halt.

He then turned his attention to the other lad and demanded to take his hands off. However, he was as stubborn as he was that he rejected loudly.

Pissed, "Ore-sama demands you to let go of his hand right this instant."

"I have no obligation to do as you order. We are still in a match. Have your own match later or whatever your plans are after we're done."

Momoshiro tried to stop Kamio and asked him to let go, but instead received a glare from him.

"Ore-sama will ask you one more time. Let his hand go now." he seethed, as he walked closer to Kamio while still grasping for Ryoma's wrist. The boy in the middle just remained silent, confused, and puzzled about what he should say.

"Why should I. As I said we're still on a match."

Something had burst inside the young heir. "I don't give a fuck if you guys are on a match. This one here has a prior engagement with me so Ore-sama will be taking him whether you like it or not."

Kamio frowned as if talking about Echizen as a thing. He averted his eyes to Ryoma and raised a brow, asking if it was true. The boy just nodded his head. With a sigh, he still didn't let go of Ryoma's wrist and demanded to let them finish the game first and they can do what they want later.

The blackish-purple haired boy was now clearly annoyed. He let out a loud sigh and looked at the ground. Massaging in between his brows, he let out an annoyed sigh again. He turned his attention to his Fiance and tilted his chin upwards. Keigo soon then pressed his lips to the smaller boy, making Kamio let go of Ryoma's wrist and stepped back with eyes wide.

Ryoma, who was slapping Keigo's chest and arms, tried to be let go and succeeded. The raven-haired boy panted as he tried to bring air into his lungs while his cheeks tinted pink.

The young heir then smugly turned his head towards him, "Now if you'll excuse me. My fiance and I have a prior engagement to do." he then started to walk away after asking Kabaji to fetch Ryoma's racket and bag.

After they were gone, Kamio with eyes still wide turned to Momoshiro who was turning pink in his cheeks as well while smiling sheepishly, averting his eyes at Shinji who had his eyes wide and had turned silent.

The next day, Fudomine learned about the Proud Hyoutei captain and the Cheeky Seigaku's Super rookie's relationship.

**_On Shitenhouji's case_ **

It was during the nationals when they learned about their relationship.

The one point match between the first-year rookies had ended up with a tie since the ball had split into two and went to each other's court.

Kintarou who was demanding another rematch got a scolding from his captain, who was trying to threaten him with his 'Poisoned' bandaged arm. But the red-haired lad refused to give up and wrapped his arms around 'Koshimae' as what he likes to call him.

Not letting go of the Seigaku's freshmen, they left the court together with the red-haired wrapping and tugging at his arms.

"Koshimae, have another match with me. That was no count. It's a tie."

Ryoma frowned and started to get annoyed. His senpais are trying to reason out with the Shitenhouji's freshman as well. With a pout, his tears started to gather in his eyes. He then hugged Echizen's arms tightly and persisted for another rematch.

Both teams had sweat drops from what Tooyama is showing them. The red hair's team, the captain, in this case, tried to cheer up their freshman who fortunately got a follow up from the other teams as well. After a few minutes of persuasion, Kintarou had agreed and nodded his head.

"Fine then, We'll have another match again Koshimae" he then placed both his hands on the other lad's face and pressed his lips into his.

Their jaws dropped open, as they watched the other freshman giving kisses to Ryoma. The latter was horrified and felt his soul had left him.

"Kin-chan what are you doing?" Koharu asked dumbfoundedly

Tooyama turned his head to him and wrapped his arms again around the now pale Echizen.

"That's because Koshimae is so pretty and he can play tennis with me, and I've decided to make him my wife."

"Ahn? Did Ore-sama hear you right?"

Both teams turned towards the voice and found a very pissed Hyoutei captain followed by his loyal Friend. Walking towards the group, he grabbed for his fiance and wiped a wet napkin on his lips, he then continued to kiss the younger lad on the lips.

Both teams that were there and some people watching them argue had turned white. Keigo had then started to announce that 'he' is his fiance while placing his hands forcefully on the capped boy's shoulders, "and you" he then pointed a finger to the other freshman and glared. "should back off."

Tooyama on the other hand denied their relationship, even after being shown their rings, and soon it turned into a heated argument that ended up with Tooyama demanding a match with the young heir. Few minutes into the game, no one had realized that Echizen had already left the court.

His steps were floating though as he still felt like he died. "I feel sick" he muttered.

**_On Rokkaku's case_.**

The head of the Echizen family was bored and without discussing further with his family. It has been decided that they will go to one of his friend's resorts in Chiba Prefecture to enjoy the beach. Ryoga, who happily agreed, went up to his room and packed his clothes.

Ignoring his father, Ryoma went up to his room and packed his necessary stuff. After he was done. He heard his phone ring, he picked it up and sat down on his bed, as he talked with his Fiance over the phone.

Morning came, and off they left the house with Nanako saying she needs to finish her thesis. After an hour and a half of traveling with shortstops, they finally arrived at the resort. His older brother had gone ahead to the room and changed his clothes, with his father in his tails, muttering happily about 'Women' and 'Swimsuits'.

Rinko only sighed, as she giggled at her husband and first son's antics. "Let's go. Ryoma." His mother smiled. The boy nodded his head and followed his mother behind while carrying their luggage.

Rinko had stayed behind the room, leaving her Sons and their Father to have fun on the beach. Lying in the bed, she started to doze off, as she rarely gets a chance to take a vacation due to her work.

Ryoma watched his father ogle at the girls wearing their swimsuit. His older brother had gone, saying he will buy ice popsicles. Standing up, he decided to look for his favorite drink. He immediately found one vending machine and pouted when the drinks he was hoping to buy were sold out. Sighing to himself, he went and started to look for another vending machine.

It wasn't too far though when he found another one by the road. Smiling happily as he was able to buy his drink. He opened the can and started to drink when he heard his phone ring.

He picked it up and saw who it was. Answering without any greeting, he heard his Fiance's voice. He started to walk as he talked over the phone. Not realizing a bicycle heading his way in the corner.

Ryoma accidentally threw his phone away, and his Ponta spilled. While the other person immediately stood up and apologized to him. The suspect stood up and picked up Ryoma's phone and an empty can. He walked closer to him and profusely apologized for the accident.

The blackish-green-haired boy raised his head upon hearing the familiar voice. Standing up, he saw Aoi bowing his head to him. Aoi did the same, looking up and happily smiled towards the person he just bumped into.

"Echizen, Why are you here?" he asked.

"Family Vacation"

"Oh, is that so. Sorry again about bumping into you Echizen."

Ryoma ignored him and took his phone back from Aoi's hands. "It's fine, doesn't really matter." he sighed and pocketed his phone when it won't turn back on. "I need to go back to the resort." As he was about to walk though he fell to the ground and winced in pain. Aoi who was worried walked towards his friend and saw his ankle swelling.

"Oh my god. I'm really sorry about this. Let me help you back" he offered and scooped Ryoma in his arms, who was now flailing and embarrassed from being carried easily.

Luckily, Aoi complied. Since it was hard for him to drive while carrying the smaller boy. He then let his friend sit on the back, as he drove his way to the nearest clinic. Once they arrived, he assisted his friend in getting inside.

After a few minutes, Ryoma's ankle has already been wrapped up.

"Hmm, it might be too hard for you to walk." The Doctor claimed, he then stood up and took out a Crutcher. "You can borrow this for a while. So you will be able to walk on your own."

The patient remained silent, staring at the crutches. "But.." he trailed off.

"No worries, Kentarou can just go to your house when you won't be needing it anymore. Anyways, I bet it's his fault why you're injured."

Aoi turned red in embarrassment, as he agreed with the doctor. They didn't stay long as it was almost five in the evening.

Aoi had offered to give him a ride, still feeling guilty for the accident. He felt even guiltier when the doctor said to avoid playing tennis for now as it will take 3-6 weeks for his ankle to heal. Hearing the news, the freshman rookie felt like he died.

Once they arrived at the resort, Aoi was perplexed by the number of police cars. "Is there going on here Echizen?" He asked.

"I dunno" Ryoma responded back as he held on the crutches to stand up. Aoi parked his bicycle and assisted Ryoma in his room. As they were closer, they were confused with the open door and some police in the door.

Ryoma raised a brow as he looked at the policemen. He then went inside and saw his mother crying. His father was trying to comfort his mother, while his brother was talking with the police. Since Ryoga was closer to him, he asked him what's wrong.

Ryoga turned his attention to his brother. With eyes wide, he grabbed for his little brother's shoulders.

"Ryoma, Where have you been? We've been looking for you." His brother loudly exclaimed while hugging him in the process.

Ryoma winced in pain, confused, and in pain. He averted his eyes to his parents, and they too stood up and gave him a hug.

The investigator who was talking with his brother earlier sighed. "I assume that this is the missing boy then?"

Nanjirou nodded his head, smiling while giving thanks to the police.

"Well, we really didn't do anything. But it's good that he's back." he then turned to the confused child, "Little boy, you should tell your parents where you are. We had a hard time finding you around the vicinity. We were worried you might have been kidnapped for ransom."

Ryoma let out a confused voice.

The police then left, leaving the Echizen family and the other boy who was with the youngest.

"Excuse me, Echizen. I think I should leave?" Aoi tried to go, but Ryoma held on to his shirt. Turning around, he received an expression that says. 'Explain it to them'

After a few minutes, they had calmed down. Ryoga had gone to the balcony talking with someone on his phone. His father was laughing at him, his Mother looking worried about his ankle.

"As he said, he bumped into me with his bicycle, that's why I sprained my ankle. I didn't get to send any messages to you since my phone ran out of battery. I apologize for worrying you. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Is that how you should say 'Sorry'?"

Ryoma went silent, as he listened to his mother scolding him. "Keigo was really worried, you know. He called us right away when you suddenly hung up on him after he heard a loud crash. He might be worried right now." Her mother tried to guilt him. But Ryoma just stayed silent. Aoi was sweating buckets for causing them trouble. He had already explained what had happened and apologized for causing his friend to avoid tennis.

"It's fine. I'll give him a call"

A few seconds later. Ryoga came back with the young heir on his phone. Atobe had his eyes wide after Ryoga turned his call into a video call.

"Ryoma what happened to you? He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just a sprain. It'll heal after a few weeks" he replied after taking his brother's phone into his hand. It was then at that moment that Aoi saw a familiar face. He was confused though, why the Hyoutei captain needed to talk with Ryoma. 'They must be close friends' he thought to himself.

They had a chat for a bit, and Aoi was offered with some snacks. He took it happily as he waited for Echizen to finish his call. It was already half an hour and the call was still going on, and Ryoma was starting to look annoyed.

"They sure are close" he muttered silently, but he got a response instead. He dropped his cookie when he heard why he tilted his head to the side and asked her again. Echizen's Mother laughed and repeated what she said.

His eyes had widened and then he smiled. "I see. That's why they are very close." He hummed, "Lucky for Echizen he's able to find his fated pair, I want to find mine as well. Though it doesn't really matter if it's my fated pair or not."

Rinko giggled and ate her snack.

A few days later, Aoi was very excited to share the news about what he found about the rookie freshman from Seigaku. Waiting for his senpai to arrive. Not knowing they already know about the engagement through a very trusty source.

**_On Higa's case_ **

They really didn't hear the news until they had a chance to have a practice match with Seigaku. They were surprised, but nonetheless cared when they saw the Hyoutei captain present during their practice match. It got them interested to watch the younger regular though when he suddenly dragged the said captain away while scowling.

Once they two were gone, that was the time that they heard about their relationship. None of them really cared, as long as they can play with a penalty of making the loser drink from one of Inui's juice or eating raw bitter melon.

**_On St. Rudolph's case_ **

It happened when the Fuji Brothers are out shopping. When the youngest happened to see Seigaku's freshman regular. Tugging on his Brother's sleeve for his attention, he pointed to the freshman once his brother turned to him.

"Big bro, isn't that Echizen?"

Shusuke nodded his head upon seeing the lad in front of the store that they are currently at. He was uncertain if he should go up to him or not, thus decided to just observe the lad as he drank from his matcha coffee.

"Aren't you going to greet him?" He heard his brother asked. Instead, he just smiled and took a slice from his spicy chocolate cake. His brother was left confused but continued to eat from his ice cream. He then watched the younger lad in front of the store now being glomped by a large dog. He decided to watch him as well when a familiar face had walked closer to the said freshman.

"Isn't that?" he trailed off, as he saw the said man pressed a kiss on the freshman's head. With eyes wide, he turned to his brother who was now taking pictures of the couple in front of them.

"Big bro, why did he? What are?." he was confused as he asked his brother for an explanation.

"Oh, I haven't told you? They're dating." was his brother's response, still taking pictures of the couple who are now holding hands as they went inside the sports store, leaving the large dog to Michael.

The younger Fuji was still confused though when he shared the news with his teammates. Most of them didn't believe him until they saw the two being lovey-dovey in the pictures that he got from his brother.


	12. The Sassy Prince had lost his flower

Ryoma was eighteen when he lost his virginity.

The cause. Alcohol.

They were celebrating his high school graduation in Kawamura's sushi. His friends and senpais have been invited to the party. Some Hyoutei graduates also came to congratulate their ex-captain's Fiance. Things had turned into fun and games for a while, as they reminisced and promised to have a tennis match with each other. Things started to go crazy when someone had brought out the beers and Inui's juice.

"Yosh! Let's play spin the bottle. But before that, I have some news" Kikumaru cheered happily as he shared his news about being engaged with Oishi. Loud cheers erupted as they brought the couple together, congratulating them for finally deciding to get married.

Hours had passed, and people started to get drunk while some had already fallen asleep. Ryoma, who has been forced to stay in the corner with his Fiance by his side, continued to eat while having a chat with Fuji Shusuke with his one-year-old baby in his lap.

"He really does look a lot like Captain Tezuka" he commented while staring back at the child who was staring at him as well.

Fuji laughed, as he agreed.

"Though it's a bit sad that he's not here yet."

"Oh, he will be here tomorrow though. Hopefully. He said he needs to talk with my parents."

"Might be a proposal then" Atobe exclaimed, as he ate sushi.

"Who knows. Though it would be great if it's that." he sighed. Seconds later his phone started to vibrate making the little child on his lap jerk, but his face remained calm and expressionless.

"And he acts like his Father as well" Ryoma chuckled.

"Looks like Mom is looking for us. We should get going already." Fuji stood up from his seat after the little boy in his lap stood up. He then gave another congratulatory word to the young Echizen and left. The little boy bowed his head and waved, after being carried by his Mother's arms.

"I wonder though if Captain is really going to propose, and anyways why do think he will propose?" The eighteen-year-old asked his lover.

"Why do you think I have to cancel our date when I dragged you to France?"

"Is that so" Ryoma muttered as he started to eat another sushi.

It was already past ten in the evening when they decided to leave.

Ryoma was currently in the young heir's veranda. Playing with his Portable game console, while waiting for his Fiance to finish his bath.

"Young Master, I've brought your drinks as requested."

"If you're looking for Keigo, he's still in the bathroom."

The butler smiled and placed the bottle. He then placed a cup of tea in front of Rroma. "Would you like to have something to eat with your tea, young master?"

Ryoma shook his head in response as he sat properly and gave the butler his thanks. Michael had bowed his head and left after bidding him a good night.

The young man who was too engrossed in his game that his tea went cold. A few seconds later, his screen popped up a 'Game and Set match'. His player was crying on the ground, while his opponent was dancing in happiness.

Annoyed, he dumped his hand game console on the table and drank his tea. His eyes widened though upon realizing it was already cold. Placing it back to the table, he turned to the bedroom and noticed the 'Monkey king's' presence was still missing. He stared at the opened wine in front of him and a champagne glass. Curious at what it tasted like, he poured himself a full glass.

He has always been curious about beers and wines. However, his father wouldn't allow him to touch his drink, as he doesn't allow his father to drink his 'Ponta-stocks' either. Ryoga who has a bit of 'Brother Complex' wouldn't allow him to take a sip. Of course, Keigo had disallowed him to drink one himself.

Gulping the glass in one motion. He coughed and tried to spit the wine out from his mouth, 'Damn, this tastes bad' he muttered. He raised his brow though after a few seconds and decided to pour another glass.

He was starting to get tipsy as he poured another, complaining when he realized the bottle was empty. He decided to wobble his way to the bed. He sat for a bit and leaned on the bedpost. Singing to himself, as he patted a pillow.

Keigo who happened to see his Pair all red, while singing a song and calling the pillow 'cute'. He stared at his lover, as his towel from his hand fell to the ground. He then noticed the empty bottle in the veranda. With a sigh. He closed the door to the veranda and stood in front of his lover.

"Mind explaining?"

Ryoma hiccuped and turned his head slowly to the heir. "Woah, there are three Keigo's. When did you multiply?" he exclaimed as he pointed and laughed loudly at him.

Keigo massaged his head and sighed. He took Ryoma's slipper off his feet, and tucked his younger lover to the bed and told him to sleep. Ryoma agreed happily. Atobe went to the other side of the bed and laid down. He then turned off the lights using a remote control and turned on the lights on his bedside table. He took out a book from his bedside table and started to read.

The green-tinted haired boy stared at the man beside him, staring at his lovers' eyes as if he was falling into them. He then sat up and leaned closer to the older boy. Keigo sweatdropped and asked what he was trying to accomplish.

"Hey, do you think if we have a child, they would have eyes like yours?"

Atobe's fingers flinched, turning his attention to his lover, who was now staring directly at his eyes.

"Do you want them to have my eyes?"

The younger male nodded his head as he leaned his head to his shoulders. "I want them to have your eyes, and to look a lot like you. It would be fun to watch two people argue with 'Ore-sama' behavior" he giggled. "I also like them a lot. I've always been jealous of yours and Ryoga's eyes. But I like your eyes best"

"Then let's hope for that in the future" he responded, thinking that this is just the alcohol talking. He was bewildered though when Ryoma had suddenly hovered over him and his wrists locked with his lover's hands.

"Then why don't we do it now" Ryoma whispered by his ears, leaving fluttering kisses on Atobe's neck. He tried to refute the smaller body on top of him by holding on his wrist. He then sat up and raised Echizen's hand in the air.

His lover had then frowned with tears gathering in his eyes. He started to hiccup when he thought that his lover didn't want to do it with him. The young heir had tried to calm him down. Saying he's drunk and he might regret it. But Ryoma had wrapped his arms around his neck when he lost a bit of force on holding his wrists.

"I won't" he exclaimed loudly, as he slowly and whispered his words repeatedly. Atobe had placed a hand on his head, while his other hand was rubbing on the smaller back. It took a minute for his lover to calm down before Ryoma had placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I won't regret it. I promise" he responded back smiling, he then leaned in closer to press his lips to his lover. Atobe responded back with his mouth opening, allowing the younger to slip his tongue inside. Ryoma let out a moan after Keigo had pushed him into the bed.

It was a long night for them indeed.

The morning had come around with Ryoma cursing. He didn't forget what happened and felt happy about last night. His lover came with a cup of Ginger tea in his hand. He then sat beside Ryoma who groaned when the bed shuffled.

"Here drink this" he sighed, as he pulled the blanket away from his hungover lover.

"I am never drinking again."

"Well, who told you to drink"

Ryoma pouted in response, he took the cup from his lover's hands and drank.

"So, do you remember everything?"

He heard his lover murmur his words. "Nope not one bit." his lips turned into a smirk when he saw the sour look on Atobe's face. "I have not forgotten one bit of it." he teased.

The young heir raised a brow, as he glared at his lover "Brat"

Which made the younger laugh beside him. He then let out foul words as he felt his head start to hurt.

"Serves you right"


	13. The Arrogant King got called 'Daddy'

A man wearing a butler suit was pushing a trolley towards his Master's room. Once he arrived, he opened the door and brought the trolley in. walking towards his young master, he took out medicine and poured lukewarm water into a glass.

"Young master, it's time for your medicine" Michael called out, as he watched the heir sit up.

He then handed the small plate with his medicine on it and the glass of water. After his Master drank it, he reached out his hand to change the cooling pad in his forehead. Atobe lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He then felt a sudden cold in his forehead after his butler changed the patch.

"Well then, please press the button if you need something, Young master" he bowed and left the room.

The heir stared at his ceiling that was now moving in circles. He decided to close his eyes and sleep, reminding himself to give a call to his fiance later who was currently in America.

"Daddy, wake up!"

He heard a call as he sat up from his bed. He opened his eyes and saw a blackish-purple hair on top of him demanding him to wake up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The little girl in his lap tilted her head to the side and called out to her mother. "Mommy, Daddy is being weird." The little girl then jumped off from her father's lap and went running outside the room, while calling her Dad weird.

He placed a hand on his forehead and realized that he didn't feel sick. He stood up from his bed and went towards the kitchen.

As he was walking around with his eyes around the room, not noticing a small child crawling towards him. It was only then when he felt small hands that he realized there was a baby on the floor.

The baby looked a lot like him, it had his eyes, but the hair was brown. He wondered why since both of them don't have brown hair, except for his Grandfather and his Father. 'must be the genes', he thought. He crouched down to the toddler, making the baby goo and stood up while leaning on his knees.

"Good morning Darling" a faceless woman greeted him.

Atobe turned his head and stared at the woman in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh my, you really are acting weird. You know you better stop making those kinds of jokes, or you will regret it.

"What do you mean?"

Soon the faceless woman's face had turned into a familiar face. "It's me. Echizen Ryoma"

"Ryoma? But you were a boy. Though an Omega also. We haven't done anything after you left for America. When did you get pregnant? Why do we have two kids?

"Kids? What are you talking about? The female Ryoma asked with a raised brow, "We don't have childrens though. We have kittens." she smiled happily as she gave a lick to his cheeks. He then stared at the supposed to be children, and are calling him 'Daddy'

"What?"

His eyes then widened upon seeing Karupin's face in what was supposed to be Ryoma's face.

"What's wrong darling?" Karupin asked worriedly as he smiled creepily towards him.

"What's wrong?" Karupin called out again, the young heir had then collapsed as the kittens and Karupin mewled beside him.

He felt his shoulder being shaken, as he heard the words being repeatedly asked. "Keigo, what's wrong?"

He released a loud shout from his bed and sat up. Surprising the cat by his head, and Ryoma who was now wide-eyed from the sudden shout.

The young heir was sweating like buckets, as he gasped for air.

"Keigo, are you okay?" he heard his fiance's voice.

Turning his head towards him slowly, tears started to drop and he immediately grabbed him by his hand. Ryoma was now on his bed, being hugged tightly. The younger lad was confused as he hugged his fiance back. He patted his back to try and calm him down.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he placed a hand on his forehead. He then took out a dry towel and wiped his sweat off. Keigo continued to stare at him. He nodded a little after Ryoma had changed his clothes.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, I was actually planning to surprise you tomorrow. But I heard you got sick" he replied back as he sat on the chair beside the bed. "Anyway, you were sweating a lot and tossing in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" he teased his lover who was just staring blankly at him, though he did get a meek response from the older lad.

Ryoma let out a sigh. He stood up from his chair and placed a thermometer in his armpit. Seeing his fiance currently acting all weak and vulnerable, made him feel a bit happy for some reason. He then sat back down and waited for the thermometer's beeping.

"Was it really a bad dream?" he asked curiously.

Atobe nodded his head again. He turned his attention to him and tried to reach out for his hand. Ryoma handed his hand to him and felt his cold sweating hands of his lover.

"Seriously I wonder what kind of dream it was to make you go all meek"

Once the beep turned off, the twenty-one-year-old man had then wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist after he got the thermometer out. The latter unconsciously placed a hand on top of his head. "Your fever is still high."

Keigo remained silent though, as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

With a sigh, Ryoma forced him to lie down causing the heir to get dizzy. "Sleep. I won't leave. So sleep" he reassured, Keigo fluttered his lashes close as he fell asleep.

The next day, he was confused why his Fiance, who was supposed to be in America, was laying down beside him with Karupin in his arms. He then remembered his dream and glared at the cat, who was sleeping soundly like his master.

He flinched though when Ryoma turned in his sleep, while sleep talking his own catchphrase.


	14. A Cheeky Brat coming their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I read a part in The prince of tennis fandom site. I don't know if it's true or not. But I want to believe that Keigo is a mix race. I made a conclusion for myself that his Grandfathers' are both Alpha Males. One is an Englishman, and the other being Japanese. Keigo's parents are Alpha Male (Half Englishman and Japanese) and a Beta Female (Half German and Japanese). Thus making Keigo ¼ Englishman and ¼ German, and a full half of Japanese and everything nice. I made his Mother half, thus the reason he's Bilingual. Please note, this is still based on my fanfiction.

The young Atobe heir spits his coffee, staring at his fiance who was playing with his dog. His Father on the other hand had choked on his drink, his Butler had then stood beside him assisting his master.

"What?" he shouted in surprise.

"What? What?" Ryoma asked dumbly, not paying any attention to his bewildered lover as he played with 'Beat'.

"What did you just say?"

"I just told you. I'm pregnant. That's why I am not allowed to play any matches for now, until I give birth."

His Father who now regained his composure took another sip from his new cup of coffee. He then averted his eyes to his in-law, "May I ask how far along are you?"

"About two months. Is what the doctor said"

That's when Keigo remembered that month, it happened on the night of his birthday, a week before Ryoma will go back to America since the lad has been moving around countries to accomplish his dream.

"Well isn't this good news." his father in law smiled. "Congratulations to both of you. I guess there will be no other reasons for both of you to hold off on your wedding right?" Keisuke called out while looking at his sons' faces. With no response "Then, we better start the wedding planning." The older Atobe had then stood up from his chair and ordered his butler to call for preparation and inform the others.

The couple remained silent, as Ryoma sat in front of him. He continued to ignore the other's expression, as he smelled and scoffed at the cup in front of him. Pushing the coffee away, he felt sick from the smell.

After smelling another whiff from the coffee, he started to release the contents of his stomach. His lover was instantly by his side, patting his back, and ordering the maids to bring a glass of water and a tissue.

A few minutes later, he was forced into bed by his lover, after vomiting all over the place. He was starting to get annoyed since he was not allowed to leave the room. "Just when I thought I was done with vomiting" he poked at his still flat belly.

An Elder Englishman had opened the door loudly with both hands. Walking as fast as he could to the younger man in his Grandson's bed.

"Oh Ryoma, I heard that you're pregnant?" he exclaimed loudly. The old man had continued to sing his praises while holding on to the younger's hand. He started to become erratic as he shared what he had plans for his coming great-grandson. His words were starting to sound like a mantra, as his butler had written down what he has in plan for the unborn child.

He only watched in Amusement though, when his fiance came in and scolded his grandfather about his health. "You're just Keigo." the old man huffed and pouted his way back to his room.

The younger Atobe had then closed the door shut, and bought what Ryoma requested. He then placed a tray in his lap and watched the lad eat in delight. He gave out a disgusted look though when he saw him mix the mayonnaise with his grape juice drink.

"Does that even taste good?"

He refused though when Ryoma offered.


	15. The King and The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read. Note: I tried not to be cringey, but anyways... BTW, Ryoma was 23 when he first learned about him being pregnant. They did the deed a week after Keigo's 26th birthday. The month is January for this chapter. Lastly. The previous Chapter and some parts of today's chapter setting are in Keigo's childhood home somewhere in England. So Ryoma was at the Atobe's mansion during his birthday and shared the news to them a week before his birthday. Thus, the reason Keigo's Grandfather appeared in the previous chapter. Also, I know it's late but, Mpreg. lol

A twenty-four years old man found himself in a meeting with a wedding planner. It has already been three months since they learned about his pregnancy. Both his Mother and Keigo's mother are excited about the wedding. They are currently in his Fiance's childhood home in England. His mother, who was very excited about planning the wedding, had forced her first son to accompany her in England so the two mothers can now resume their initial plans.

Rubbing the area where his pair bit him a few months ago. He sighed and called a waiter for a drink.

"So what color do you like Ryoma?" His in-law asked. "I've always seen you wear red. It must be Red then?"

"Oh, it's actually Silver though," Rinko responded for him.

"I see. Well, Keigo likes Gold and black. So maybe we should go with those?"

"That's a good idea. Silver, Gold and Black." his mother agreed.

He just decided to sit silently and answer them if they have questions. Leaving the decisions to his Mothers. The meeting went on as they discussed flowers and what should happen on his wedding day. He stared at his engagement ring that is now being worn in his ring finger. Few minutes into their meeting, he heard his phone ring. He excused himself, as he left to answer the call.

"You helped me a lot, thanks" he greeted over the phone, hearing the caller chuckle.

"Congratulations on your baby, Echizen."

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, though it looks like you're also having a hard time with the wedding plans as well. Shuusuke was the same though"

Ryoma chuckled as he agreed, their conversation went on for minutes until he felt someone had tapped his shoulder, turning around the pupil in his eyes grew big as he smiled widely at his fiance.

"Then Captain, see you soon. I'll send the wedding invitation to your house, maybe next week. Bye." he ended the call as he stared at his future husband. Without wait, he glomped towards the said man and pressed his lips to his.

"Missed you" he muttered sweetly as he hugged him tightly. "I miss this smell" he added as he sniffed his fiance's neck. The other did the same, placing his arms around his younger lover.

"Missed you too"

There was a camera shutter though that broke their moment. Upon averting their eyes to the source, they saw Ryoga smirking towards their way. "Don't get mad, I just came to tell you that Mom is looking for you two. Also, it's not my fault I find you acting sickeningly sweet at each other." he soon then left after taking another picture of the two.

"He says he's sick, but he took a picture." His younger lover muttered, earning a chuckle from the other man. He grasped his lover's hand and head back inside.

After the meeting, it has been decided it will be held after two months. Their days were composed of listing who to invite, the taste testing of the food, the venue for the reception, and the wedding itself. List of flower girls and a ring bearer, they also go together at the Obgyn for his monthly check-up. They had decided to have their wedding in Japan since most of their friends are there. Though Ryoma honestly didn't mind skipping the wedding itself and signing the papers at a lawyer's office. Since it's much easier and convenient that way. In the end, he got scolded by his Fiance, his mother, and his in-laws. As they want the wedding to be grand as it could be.

Three days after the meeting, they were still in England after another check-up before their flight to Japan, when they received an interview request for Echizen Ryoma regarding his vacation from playing tennis. Of course, his lover had refused the invite and sent a response that said 'The information you need will be publicized at a certain date' instead.

It was just a month before their wedding and arriving in Japan, that he was given a surprise 'Baby shower party'. He was happy with the gifts he received and the surprise, to the point he got emotional and had decided to stay cooped up in bed. The others were surprised to see their famous tennis player cried suddenly and hid in his room.

A few minutes later, Keigo was successful in getting the pregnant omega out of the room.

Ryoma was already in his fourth month when he decided to walk around in the city. Wearing a baggy jacket, with stretchable tattered pants that reach his ankles and a slouchy beanie cap. He made his way to the doorstep and wore comfortable shoes.

Once a week, the young man would stay at his parents' house after complaining and sulking that he was bored being stuck inside the mansion, and not allowed to leave on his own. Keigo wasn't up for the idea as he didn't like not being able to watch him 24/7. But after days of him being ignored and glared at, he took back his words and made a proposal of allowing him to stay at his parents' house at least once or twice a week. Ryoma just rolled his eyes, and begrudgingly accepted.

"Shounen, where are you going?" His father asked curiously.

The green-tinted haired man just shrugs after picking up his bag.

"You do know that Keigo is not allowing you to go out alone right? Since he's at work, he can't accompany you."

Annoyed, he gave a glare to the older man and slammed the door shut after shouting back. "I'm not invalid"

Nanjirou just stared at the door, smirking. His wife who happened to be in the living room, laughed after she heard her son shout.

Ryoma had closed the gate of his parents' house. With a frown on his brows, he started to walk heading anywhere just to get some air.

Entering the busy parts of the city. He started to walk around, just looking at shops and eating some foods that he found appealing to his taste. He decided to take a rest after walking around for almost an hour. Munching on his bun, as he watched students in their school jersey uniforms carrying big bags. As he enjoyed silently watching nowhere while eating on his bun. He heard his phone beeping. Taking it out from his pocket. He rolled his eyes and placed it back inside his bag.

'I am not fucking Invalid.' he thought to himself as he glared to no one. He was about to leave the shop when he heard someone had called his name. Turning around towards the voice. He was surprised to see his senpai from middle school.

"Hi," he responded.

"Ochibi, it's a surprise to see. What are you doing here?" Kikumaru-Oishi Eiji, asked while holding on his six years old sons.

"Eating"

"I can see that. Where's Atobe?" the older showed him a toothy grin.

"Working"

Eiji hummed when he suddenly remembered his sons not acquainted yet with his Kouhai. "Oh yeah, you haven't met my sons yet. Come on, introduce yourselves." he smiled while nudging the two boys around his legs.

Ryoma averted his eyes at them and was greeted by duplicate smiles from the twins.

The boy on his right spoke first. "I'm Oishi Hikaru" "Mine is Oishi Hiroki". "Nice to meet you" the twins greeted simultaneously.

Even before he could greet them back. The one by name 'Hikaru' had jumped closer to him and beamed a wide smile. "Hey! Hey! Is it true that you are a Prosional?"

"It's not Prop'sional, It's Propeysonal" his other twin responded. Making him sweat drop from their mispronunciations.

But the hyper one just ignored his brother and asked him again. He nodded back in response, earning him a loud squeal from the brats.

Eiji who was sheepishly smiling at his son's reaction ruffled his sons' hairs. "Come on you're bothering Uncle Ryoma"

"It's alright"

Eiji smiled at this kouhai and sat in front of him. "Anyways, I bet you got tired staying cooped up in the house aren't you"

"Something like that"

The older male nodded his head in agreement. "Me too. Shuichiro had repeatedly scolded me for going out alone a lot when I was still pregnant with these two. Though I can understand his concern, it ticks me off sometimes though. Telling me don't do this, don't do that, yadda yadda. I can't remember the number of times I have told him that I am not disabled, I was just pregnant."

Ryoma who was listening at his senpai unconsciously nodded his head while drinking from his tea. Letting the older male talk a lot about his partner.

"Mommy, we want to eat this," Hikaru cheered while pointing at a strawberry cake. His brother who saw the picture of the delicious cake nodded his head.

"Ha? But you already had your snacks earlier. Dad will get mad if you eat more sweets. So no"

The twins feel shocked as they pout towards their mother. Tears started to gather in their eyes, as they tried to pull the puppy dog tears. Their mother raised a brow and is very adamant despite their puppy eyes. The twins then turned their attention to the other man, who just decided to remain silent as he pointed a finger to the older man.

"Sorry buds. But those won't work on him. Ha!" their mother laughed at their faces.

The two lads glared at their mother and pouted. But soon it dispersed after they heard their father's voice.

"Eiji, what are you doing here?" Eiji jumped from his seat as he slowly turned towards him. The twins had jumped off from their chair and ran towards their father and hugged his legs. Making the older man have a hard time walking.

"Oh! Shu-chan! I'm just enjoying a conversation with Ochibi!"

"I thought you are preparing for later already"

"We are, just forgot to buy gifts for your mother"

The older Oishi greeted the other boy, though was surprised to see him out. "Where's Atobe?" he asked. Ryoma could feel something had started to boil inside him. Wondering why people kept asking where his fiance is when he's out alone. Holding himself from getting annoyed. He just responded with the exact same word when Eiji had asked about him earlier.

"Is that so. Will you be alright alone?"

With a brow twitching from the question, he just nodded his head as he gritted on his teeth.

"I see. I'm sorry though, but I won't be staying too long. We are supposed to be heading to my mother's house later and was just on the way home. So, we'll be leaving before you."

"It's alright," he breathed in relief.

"Sorry about that Ochibi. I guess I forgot the time"

"It's fine. I'll see you guys next month" he waved the twins goodbye, as the parents smiled towards him.

"Be careful on your way home, okay?" Shuichi called out to him before they started to walk.

Ryoma watches the family as they leave. Watching the kids laughing as they talk with their parents. Unconsciously placing his hand on his bump, his mind started to wonder about their future. Suddenly a certain 'Monkey King' had appeared in his thought, chuckling at a possible fight between the two. Thinking that their child might be just as egoistic as much as their Dad. Though he started to have doubts, wondering if the child would be spoiled. But left the thought aside since his pair was brought up fine, despite being a 'self-centered Monkey'.

His thoughts were disrupted when he saw his fiance scowling in front of him. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered if the baby would look a lot like him. He chuckled at the thought of the baby having an 'Ore-sama' behavior.

"What's funny?" he heard him ask. Smiling to himself, he stood up from his chair and started to leave the restaurant with his partner behind him.

"You should have told me that you went out. I got worried after Father told me you left on your own"

"Don't want too" was his only response as he grasped Keigo's hand.

With a sigh, the other man smiled tiredly and squeezed his lover's hands instead. "Good thing, that I happen to pass by Oishi and told me that you're here"

"Hn" Ryoma ignored, walking silently beside him, still thinking about their child.

"Seriously I should install a GPS on your phone"

"I'll get mad"

"Bodyguards?"

"I won't talk to you" his fiance hummed, responding nonchalantly.

Keigo let out a sigh, as he decided to remain silent instead. As they got closer back to their home, Ryoma, who saw a playground on their way, had pushed his lover towards it. Raising a brow, the older man allowed his lover to do so.

"May I know what we are doing here?"

"Nothing. Just wanted some alone time together" he softly responded like a whisper. Keigo's face broke out a smile, as he wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"Fine, we can stay here. But only for an hour"

Ryoma smiled back and leaned on his lover's shoulder, as he continued to watch the kids sliding down the slide, and playing with their friends. Still thinking about the baby inside him, wondering if the baby will look like him, or his pair, or a good mix of them both. He patted the baby bump on his stomach while trying to hide his excitement on seeing a little 'Keigo'.

It was already the day of the wedding and it will only be a few minutes before the ceremony will start, Ryoma was standing behind the Church's wide door in a white suit that matched his Fated pair. Honestly, he prefers to be the one at the altar waiting than doing the walking. But his mother had insisted that he should do the one walking.

Seconds later, he can hear the music from an Orchestra that had started to envelop the church. The doors slowly opened and he then started to walk together with his parents to the altar. As he walked with his cheeks tinting red. He can't help but just stare at the man standing by the altar, waiting for him. Atobe Keigo, his fated pair, is standing by the altar, with both his parents by his side. He felt his cheeks turn warm after they gazed at each other.

Once he was closer to him, he couldn't help but reach out to the hand that Keigo offered him, he was then grabbed by the older male. Keigo had continued to stare at him, his gaze not leaving his. The young heir was about to press his lips to him when his mother had placed a fan between their faces.

"Not yet little Keigo. The ceremony hasn't even started yet."

Her son blushed at her statement and led his soon to be wife to the chair in front of the priest with red cheeks. He turned even redder when his partner smugly commented.

"Mada Mada Dane."

End


	16. She thought he was her Prince (Extra 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the start of the Extra Stories. Also, most of the extras aren't focused on the Royal Pair, but they are there. I decided to post all the chapters here instead since I've already uploaded them. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Ryuzaki Sakono, an Omega, was twelve years old when she learned her first love would never respond back to her feelings.

Despite that, she continued loving him until the day she would forget. But months passed, she was still in love with the boy. She was heartbroken after hearing the news that day when the young heir visited their school men's tennis club. But nevertheless congratulated her friend about his engagement. After he left, her tears fell from her eyes.

Tomoka Osakada, a beta, her closest friend, was there and offered a shoulder for her to cry on.

0o0o0

Days had passed, and the Seigaku's Male tennis team was about to face off with the Rikkaidai's tennis team. Unfortunately, there was a sudden downpour that caused their match to be suspended for a week due to the weather. Thus the Seigaku team had decided to do a training camp.

Sakuno offered to be one of the assistants in helping the team. It was then decided that they will go a day early to prepare the cottage area for cleaning. It took them almost their afternoon, to make the cottage more livable, due to the amount of dust and molds it had gathered over the years. It was a bit hard for them to have the vicinity completely clean.

It was already night time when her Grandmother came back with their dinner that they had decided to continue cleaning the Courts tomorrow. Saying their thanks, they started to dig in.

"Thanks for your hard work freshmen! Tomorrow will be the day that our Training Program will start. Also, I will be going back to the city at dawn to fetch the boys. So let's do our best to support them when they arrive. Got it?"

She was already on her futon, with the 'Shoji' opened, giving light inside the darkroom. She laid flat on her stomach while waiting for her friend from the bathroom.

"You're still not asleep yet?"

Her long-haired friend hummed in agreement. Tomoko sat on her Futon, as she dried her damp hair.

"Hey, about Ryoma."

Upon hearing his name, Sakuno remained silent as she sat up. Trying to put a brave smile on her face, she continued to hum a tune again.

"It was a big surprise you know, who would have thought that Ryoma is already engaged to someone." she then watched Sakuno sitting up from her bed, "and here I thought we might have a chance."

"But for me though. As long as Ryoma is happy, wouldn't it be better to cheer for them. Something like that?" Sakuno brought her hands together and tapped her fingertips. "Though, it would be a lie if I say it doesn't hurt. But it can't be helped. Since they are a fated pair."

"Sakuno"

"Well, since I am an Omega and he's one too. I was already aware that we weren't meant to be. But we don't really know that, you know. So I tried my best to continue loving him and unfortunately, I did." She laughed softly, feeling bitter about herself.

They remained silent for a few minutes before Sakuno stood up and closed the 'Shoji' doors. She then smiled at her best friend and bid her good night.

0o0o0

It was almost nine in the morning when the Seigaku regulars had arrived at the cottage. It didn't take too long for them to start their training. Two days in from their training, they had an interaction with a thief disguising itself as a bear, who was hiding in their tiny storehouse. Luckily the freshmen that were stuck in the room were saved by their tennis players, and the thief got apprehended. Sakuno had tried to show her gratefulness towards him after he saved her, but the sudden interruption and unwanted comment from their senpai had her turn and run away from them. Leaving the young lad confused, as he asked his senpai looking annoyed.

It was already their last day of training for the week, and the team had decided to do a Special Training Season, with the loser to drink a new type of 'Inui-juice'. However, the game had ended up with the team finishing together.

Then, it came as a surprise to her seeing the Hyoutei regulars at their camp. With sad eyes, she excused herself and went straight to the bathroom. It was a few minutes later when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's in use." She called out, she then flushed the toilet and was confused about why her friend was looking worried.

"Sakuno, are you alright?"

The other girl remained silent for a bit. She nodded her head in agreement and smiled at her friend. "I'm fine, just needed to pee."

Her friend was perplexed as she said those, with resolve she declared to be her support for as long as she can. Confused, Sakuno just nodded. During the last night of their camp, she tried her best not to put her mind to them. But watching them by each other's side as they ate and walked around the cottage together, felt like a thorn was stuck somewhere inside her.

That morning, she can't help but felt jealous when Ryoma had gone with the young heir on their way back home.

0o0o0

After they had won the Kantou Tournament, the team had headed for Nationals. Earning game sets and matches, until they faced off against Shitenhouji.

On their way home from their game, she was left flabbergasted when a freshman from 'Shitenhouji, forced a kiss on Echizen's lips. With eyes wide and open mouth, she didn't know what to say. Until his Fiance came. It was then that she saw them kiss, her heart broke all over again. Turning around, she started to run away in hopes no one will notice. But unknown to her, her Grandmother saw her left in tears.

It was that night when she was alone in her house. Her parents had left for their second honeymoon. Her grandmother came though, after an hour of being alone. She was happy but prefers to be alone for a night at least.

She was cooping in her bed, thinking about the first day she met what she thought was her prince. But a few months after meeting him, she learned about his relationship with the Hyoutei's captain. A 'rich man', she thought. She gasped and berated herself for thinking like that.

"Ryoma isn't like that. They're a fated pair that happens to meet each other that's why they are in a relationship," she muttered. "Though it looks like Ryoma is really happy with him." She sighed and lied back down to her bed.

There was a knock in her door when her tears had started to gather again, wiping them dry, she walked towards her door. Knowing who it was, she opened it. Her Grandmother was in her door with a glass of milk. Smiling towards her Granddaughter, she asked if she could come in.

Sakuno opened the door wide for her, and let her Grandmother come in. the old woman then handed her the glass of milk and sat on her bed.

"Sorry Grandma, I still haven't cleaned my room yet."

Her Grandmother chuckled and asked what's the difference, she then tapped at the bed beside her, gesturing for Sakuno to sit. The little girl obliged and sat the glass on her small table after a sip. She then let out a thank you to the older woman and sat beside her Grandmother.

"How are you feeling?"

She tried to divert their topic, knowing where their conversation is heading. Flapping her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her Grandmother sighed, as she pressed her head to her chest.

"It's alright to keep on crying you know. Cry until it doesn't hurt anymore"

With those words, something broke inside her like shattered glass, and she wailed her tears out. Crying as loudly as she can as she held on her Grandmother's shirt. "Grandma, why does it have to be him?" Her Grandmother could only smile sadly as she held her Granddaughter.

Months after her breakdown, Sakuno had tried her best to move on.

0o0o0

Years have passed since then. She's now twenty-four years old. Her past had become bittersweet memories to her that she finds them very fondly. She had continued playing tennis though, even after she graduated from middle school. But now, she had decided to stop doing excessive physical labor.

"Sakuno, there's mail for you," Her mother called out.

Standing up from her bed, she stretched her sleepy muscles and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Greeting her mother's good morning, she poured herself a cup of hot tea and sat beside her grandmother who was watching the television.

Placing the tea on the coffee table, she decides to open the letter in there. She was surprised though when she saw an invitation card.

"Oh, what's this. Someone you know got married?" her mother asked curiously who was peeking behind her."

"Yup" She exclaimed, smiling towards her Grandmother. "Grandma do you want to go to their wedding?" she asked, as she handed her the card to her wrinkly fingers.

0o0o0

The day of the wedding finally came. She had decided to go to the event with her Grandmother. She stared at the newly wedded couple slices the cake. Her friend Tomoka also came with Horio and the others. She was busy talking to them, they didn't realize that someone had approached them

"It's Echizen! Congratulations on your wedding and the upcoming baby! Echizen!" Their loud-mouthed friend greets. "I was really sad though when I couldn't come for the baby shower. But next time if you're planning to have a second one. I'll be sure to attend."

In turn, he got a smack on his head by Tomoka. "Seriously, you're such an Idiot. If you had it scheduled. You could have come" she turned her attention to Ryoma and gave her his gift.

"True. No one was to blame but yourself. Also, It's no longer Echizen you know. His surname is Atobe, right Atobe?" Katsuo smiled.

Trying to hide his sheepish smile, he asked to be called by his name instead.

"Then. Congratulations Ryoma" the other smiled while handing him his gift.

Ryoma took the gift in his hands and gave out thanks. Kachiro also handed him his gift and congratulated their friend. Ryoma had averted his eyes to the other girl, who was smiling happily and giggling at their conversation she then realized that someone was looking at her.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Ryoma"

He smiled as he accepted her gift.

"Thank you Ryuzaki."


	17. The Princes’ Brother (Extra 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on the day before Ryoma got pregnant. The story will be about Ryoga and his pair. I tried to do the RyogaxSanada pair as what was suggested in the other site. But I felt like wanting to give Ryoga a bit of a heartbreak, and without realizing what I wrote. (-.-) All I can say is that Ryoga is a Free Spirit. lol

Ryoga was Nine years old when he met his Brother's husband and he hated his guts after he declared his vow to his little brother.

He made it possible that every time he is around, he will be there to keep his little brother away. But after a few years of knowing him, he slowly learned to accept him. Nothing changed though, he still always gets in their way when they go out, his brother doesn't really care, making the young heir annoyed.

He was fifteen when his parents had decided to move back to Japan and to continue his schooling there instead. He made a fuss and ran away for two days. Luckily he was found in one of his friends' apartments who was living on his own. He was grounded for a week for making his stepmother worry and for his behavior. His father was harsh on him and scolded him longer than usual, and it was the first time he saw his father mad at something that he had done. Having a long talk with his father, he recalled his birth mothers' words before she passed away, 'Be a good Big brother'. His tears suddenly fell as he apologized.

0o0o0

A few months later, they had finally moved to Japan. It was decided by their Father that he and his brother will attend Seigaku instead. Once schools had started, bored as he was. He decided to challenge the high school tennis players and won drastically without problems, earning him a seat in the regular position.

They had entered competitions with his team, making his days extremely fun as he started to enjoy staying in Japan. He made friends with some of his classmates, and his club team members. However, they were some that felt bitter.

He tried to be as careful as he could when handling them. However, it was after a match though that he was misled by some of his own teammates and left in a city that he isn't familiar with and without his bag, since he left it on the bus the school rented for them. Unfortunately, he didn't bring his wallet with him but luckily had his phone in his pocket.

It was on that day when he met someone interesting. An uptight Alpha man who is very headstrong on his decisions and never back down. At first, he didn't pay any attention to him that much, but the further he got to know him, the further he realized what his feelings actually are. A few days later he learned about the match with his little brother. Grinning to himself, he sent a mail to him.

A week after their match that got postponed due to the weather. Rikkaidai had lost to the Seigaku teams. Ryoga had decided to meet up with him, and the latter agreed.

They met each other at a park, where they first met. He thought that he would be sad about losing the Kanto finals, but he looked happier instead of looking depressed. It was then he learned that he might be having his Karma right now for always being on his brothers' love affairs. Since he realized that the uptight Alpha is actually in love with their team captain who just had a successful surgery during their match. He felt as if a knife had sliced his heart as he watched him talk about their captain. Unable to accept and hold it in, he grabbed for the younger boy's chin and pressed his lips to his.

Sanada, who was shocked, pushed the older man and punched him in his gut, making him fall to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Why do you think I did that?" he spat back. Calming his nerves, he stood up and patted his pants.

"I don't understand what you mean"

"Are you in love with him?"

"In love with who?"

"Your Team Captain"

Sanada turned red after hearing the words, his eyes close as he tried to fan his face from the heat. "So what if I am."

Losing all hopes, Ryoga turned around and left after bidding him goodbye.

0o0o0

Months had passed, and he still wasn't over his first love. He glared at his brother who was having a date in their own house. "Seriously who said you two can have your date here? Why don't you go out?"

With a raised brow, his little brother responded. "Weren't you the one who told us not to go out, so we can play tennis. But here you are sulking after being rejected."

Pissed, he stood up and grabbed for his little brother's shirt by the neck. Keigo immediately stood up and held the older's wrist. Ryoma was surprised to see his brother act like this towards him. After Ryoga realized what he was doing, he let his brother go and apologized as he went back to his room.

Days had turned Months, till it turned into a year. He tried to move on but it wasn't just working right. He tried to fall in love with someone else, but the thought about his first love was still fresh in his heart. He graduated high school and decided to move back to America to pursue tennis so he can become the top player in tennis. There he met a feminine looking Beta man and tried to fall in love with him after he 'the feminine man' had confessed to him. He thought he was a female at first due to his feminine looks, but learned he's a male after they took a shower in the clubroom. The latter had his fun teasing him about the incident since then.

0o0o0

A year later, he visited Japan and met up with the person he was first in love with. Wishing for closure and apologizing for what he did.

They talked for an hour and learned that Sanada was actually set up in engagement by his parents with Yukimura when they were still young. Both never really hated each other and made an agreement with their parents.

Ryoga chuckled to himself, asking the younger lad to forgive him. The black-haired lad only nodded his head and apologized to him as well.

He felt pathetic though as he realized how big of an idiot he was. Taking so many years to move on, and then finally found someone who loves him as a whole. After hearing from his lover that he was expecting despite being a Beta, made him feel like he was flying in heaven.

They had gone for a check-up and learned from a doctor that Kiko was actually an Omega with an irregular heat period that is almost close to not having it. Though he did admit that he felt sick every three months, and he thought it was just the weather.

Both their family were happy about the news and decided to get married after the baby was born, as his lover insisted that he wants his child to be part of their wedding day.

Few months had passed, and he did his best to make his Fiance comfortable. Providing his needs and going along with his mood swings.

His parents had even paid a visit to them in America and stayed until they got comfortable dealing with the baby. Ryoma, who was about to graduate high school had stayed behind and promised to attend his wedding with Keigo, after his Graduation. Thus his little brother was left behind in his lover's mansion for a couple of days.

0o0o0

A few weeks later. Kiko had given birth to his firstborn. Staring in awe as he watched his little baby wiggle in his Mother's arms.

"Ryoga, he looks just like you"

He heard him whisper. Slowly he was left confused when his fiance suddenly collapsed. With dread and worry in his eyes, he frantically called out a nurse's attention. A few seconds later he was led out from the room, while his baby was taken out of his arms. When he came out, his in-laws and parents looked at him concerned.

Few minutes passed, and the doctor came out and explained the situation to him. Fortunately, it wasn't due to some critical health issues for him to collapse. The young mother just actually fell asleep after days of worrying and unable to sleep due to excitement and was now snoring softly in the bed the whole time they patched him up clean. As for the baby, they had brought him to the nursery room after they had cleaned and dressed him up properly.

"Seriously Kiko always makes us worried." Kiko's mother laughed, as she gave a hug to her son's pair.

"Well, he has always been like that." The father agreed as he grasped for the new father's hand to shake. "I do hope you will take care of our Precious son and grandson, Ryoga"

He smiled and nodded his head, assuring them that he will make them happy.

Few hours passed and the parents decided to go to the nursery to see the baby, leaving Ryoga to wait for his wife.

Two months after the ordeal. They had celebrated their wedding in a small church and had decided to live in his old home where he made his memories far happier when he was a child. He sometimes visits his Mother's grave with his new family, happy to introduce the important people in his life.

He might not have a happy ending with his first love. But he found new happiness after he fell in love with Kiko and met his precious little baby.


	18. The Royal Pair’s Baby (Extra 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryoga and Kiko are on a vacation in Japan with their little baby.

A voice of a commentator from the television had enveloped the Atobe's new house. Keigo had wanted to live in the mansion that he was currently living in. However, his partner had insisted on living in a Three bedroom house with a generous sized Living/Dining and a good-sized Kitchen. He tried to object, but Ryoma had insisted on living alone with his growing family. Defeated, he settled on a house with a wide lot. Which is actually very close to his mansion. Rather, it was built a block away from the entrance of his wide lot mansion and had it built even before they got married.

Today though, the pregnant omega was acting irritated. Grabbing for his chopped carrot, he dipped it into a cup of mayonnaise and chomped. Glaring as he watched the tennis player miss an easy ball. Annoyed, he took the pillow beside him and threw it towards the television.

"That bastard is so bad at it" he grabbed for another carrot and cursed the player again for playing badly.

A twenty-six-year-old man had sighed upon hearing his wife cursed loudly. He placed his bag on the table near their front door and watched his partner glaring at the tv.

"Ryoma should you really be cursing?"

"So what. I don't care and it's all your fault you fucking monkey."

He raised a brow and tried to calm down, remembering he is dealing with a pregnant man right now. "May I ask why?"

With an annoyed expression and threads cutting loose, he shouted towards his shocked husband. "It's because of you that I can't play tennis, and some of my clothes won't fit. Even yours won't fit. I'm not even allowed to go out and buy Ponta, and my feet are tired from walking around, and you're late." He ended as he breathed heavily. Few seconds from shouting, he gasped and stood up slowly. Walking towards his husband, he wrapped his arm around his waist and apologized.

Keigo was flabbergasted with his wife's mood swings and smiled when he suddenly wrapped his arms around him, he placed his hand on his back to calm him down as he whispered sweet words to him.

It was then that they heard something dropped like water-sound into the ground. They both stared at each and unto the ground.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be due next week?"

The pregnant man nodded his head. Ryoma suddenly felt blue as he held tightly on his husband's shirt, and it didn't take Keigo half an hour to bring his partner to one of their hospitals in his car while instructing the butler to inform the doctor for his arrival.

Few hours had passed, and no one hadn't come out yet. He was sweating and walking back and forth as he kept on gazing his eyes on the operation room's door. His Mother who happened to stay in his Mansion decided to come as well after she heard the news. Ryoma's parents also came in a hurry, with Nanjirou looking happy and Rinko looking worried. Ryoga was sitting on the bench, as he held his sleeping seven years old son with his blond-haired wife by his side.

"Keigo, please calm down. Everything will be fine"

"I can't. I saw him collapse on our way here"

"Now, now. Rinko was the same. It should be fine." His in-law claimed happily. He then let out a scream, when he felt his side being pinched by his wife

After another hour passed by, they heard a wailing cry inside. They cheered with tears as they congratulated the new Father. The new father was left speechless though when he first heard the cry. He let loose a tear, as he watched the door open.

"Sir Atobe. We would like to know if you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Without a word he nodded his head, he was then led inside to find his wife sweating buckets making his hair wet, his eyes looked very deep, his lips were pale. As he was still laying down with their baby on his chest. He crouched beside him and whispered his thanks as he pressed light kisses to his forehead.

"Sir Atobe, if you would." The doctor said while handing him the scissor for cutting the umbilical cord. "Please cut it here" he was then guided by the doctor, and with trembling hands, he cut the cord. After he made the cut, the doctor had immediately continued on his work.

Keigo had stayed as he watched his child being taken away from the nurse to clean. Smiling towards his pair, he showed his gratefulness again and pressed his lips to his. Minutes later the baby is back in their arms.

The baby was wrapped in a pink cloth, as she fell asleep again after letting out a big yawn.

Ryoma chuckled as he held his little girl tightly in his arms while commenting on his baby's looks. Keigo stared at his wife as he's mesmerized by his beauty all over again just like how he first met him.

"I love you" he whispered softly.

Ryoma turned his head to him and asked what he just said. But instead got a full kiss on his lips.


	19. The Little Queen (Extra 4)

"Daddy!"

The new president of Atobe Co. sighed after he heard the call of his four years old daughter. His door was then opened wide and he can see his daughter stomping in her squeaking shoes.

"Daddy, Keiko demands you to bring Keiko to Nan-Ji's house now!"

He sighed again. "Keiko, I believe that I told you that I am currently in a meeting." He scolded while standing up and walking closer to her.

"Thwat is not any of Keiko's concern. If you don't bring Keiko to Nan-Ji's house. Keiko will tell Mommy about thwe magazines."

Puzzled by what she said, he turned his attention to her caretaker who was turning beat red.

"Mind explaining?"

"Don't thweat Weka." She stumbled. "Keiko was playing in Daddy's room and Keiko found this!" She then took a magazine from her bag and showed her father. Keigo immediately stole the magazine from her tiny hands and ordered his maids to throw them away or burn them. He then turned his attention to his subordinates and had the meeting moved at a later date.

"Thwose magazines belong to Nan-Ji. So Keiko wants you to bring me to thweir house. So Keiko can tell grandma."

"No need Keiko. I'll be sure to return them and inform Mother about it. Okay?"

She moved her lips to the side, as she gave it a thought. She then nodded her head and smiled widely to his Father.

"Okay. Uncle Kabaji. Play with Keiko." She then turned her heels and grabbed for Kabaji's hands. The older man smiled and placed the little girl on his shoulder.

As Keigo watched his friend walking away with his daughter. A sudden laugh from his butler made him raise a brow.

"May I ask what's funny?"

The old man chuckled and poured him a cup of tea. "It's just that. Looking at Miss Keiko reminds me of a lot of your younger days, Master Keigo."

The younger man smiled, "well of course. She's my daughter after all."

"Yes indeed, Master Keigo"

They both chuckle as they watch his daughter standing on Kabaji's back who was on the ground with his knees and hands.

"But I honestly think that she might be worse than you" the old man sweatdropped when the little girl suddenly ordered their maids to kneel before her as she laughed loudly.

The thirty-year-old president agreed as he started to worry about their company's future.

0o0o0

"Damn. I didn't see that" Ryoma muttered from the other line. As he laughed at his daughter's antics.

"I'm worried that we might be raising a spoiled child"

Thus only made his wife laugh even more. "There it is. The pot, calling the kettle black."

"It's not Funny dear"

Keigo could only glare at the phone, as he listened to his wife laughing. A few minutes later, his laughter ceased after drinking a glass of water.

"Oh yeah. I'll be home tomorrow night." He exclaimed as he set his phone to a video call and placed it on a table. Keigo did the same as he watched his wife packing his clothes back in his bag.

"Ahn? I thought you will be staying there for the competition that you just joined?"

"Yeah, was planning to. Remember when I told you after I arrived, that I kinda don't feel well?" his wife said, as he sat on the bed and folded some of his clothes before putting them back to the bag. Keigo nodded his head, as he watched his wife piling his clothes up. "Well, I went for a check-up, and it seems like there's another bun in the oven. I decided to back out for now until this one is out."

Keigo was left speechless and confused for the whole duration of their call even after they ended the call. It was only when he saw Ryoma that he finally realized what his partner had said.

"You're pregnant?"

Are words that he asked first after he saw him out from the airport. His pair just rolled his eyes at him, as he went inside the car.

Later that day, the little girl was just four years and nine months old when she learned that she's going to be a big sister. With proudness and excitement in her eyes, every person that she comes across would hear the news from her. Leaving her parents confused with the congratulatory words poured at them by their neighbor every time they go out.

0o0o0

Keigo was out for a morning jog with his daughter, as she had insisted on jogging as well. Slowing his pace to match his little girls', they came across to another jogger.

"Hey! Hey!"

The man turned his attention to the little girl who stopped in front of him. Her father did the same. He was about to scold her about talking with strangers when he noticed who the other man was.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She cheered happily while jumping.

The man took off the hoodie of his jacket and smiled towards the girl. He kneeled in front of her and patted her head. "Isn't that nice. Congratulations Keiko" the silver-haired man said back. He then stood up and turned his attention to his Middle School Tennis club captain.

"Congratulations Captain."

Atobe smiled, as he nodded his head. "I should say that back to you. I heard from Ryou that he's carrying your first child."

The man turned red as he nodded happily. After a few short talks, the younger man left to continue his jogging. He then turned his attention back to his daughter who was busy piling rocks that she found by the tree, he walked up to her and squatted down beside her.

"You know Keiko. You shouldn't talk to strangers okay".

The purpled haired girl stood up and leaned to her father. "But Keiko knows that Daddy knows that man. Since Keiko only speaks to people that Mommy and Daddy know."

Her father was left perplexed at what his daughter just said. Nevertheless, he looks very proud.

0o0o0

Their little girl just turned five years old.

Walking on soft steps, as they slowly entered her room. With cakes and party poppers in each of the maids' hands. With a signal, Ryoma shook his little girl awake.

"Mommy?" She mumbled sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was then that she heard the poppers and people singing her a birthday song.

With her smile wide and now awake. She stood up in her bed as she sang along with them as she swayed to the tune. After the song was done, Michael had then presented her the cake.

"Happy Birthday love. Now make a wish."

The little girl smiled happily at her mother and nodded her head. With eyes closed, she blurted out her words. "I wish that I can meet my little sibling soon. Also, I wish that I can have lots and lots of siblings. So we can play tennis and do a tennis competition with each other". The little girl had then opened her eyes and blew out her candle.

Hoorays and cheers had erupted in her room, as she was congratulated by her grandparents and some of the maids. She then got out of her bed and ran out of her room. While asking to have the cake in their tiny garden. Leaving the butler and two blushing parents.

"Well, looks like you both have to do your best masters." The old man laughed heartily as he left them, earning a shout from the man who he took care of since he was a toddler.

0o0o0

It was a 'Sunny Peaceful Afternoon' is what the resigned pro tennis player thought, reading from his magazines as he played the feather stick with Ryoma's favorite cat. He then turned his attention to his Son's room, as he yawned and complained about no one to play with.

Ryoma, a seventh-month pregnant Omega had suddenly turned in their house, with his daughter in tow. The old man was surprised by the noise and decided to look who was at the front door. As he was about to enter, he saw his son walking as fast as he could while still holding her five years old daughter's hand.

"Old man, play with Keiko for a bit. I want to be alone." He frowned and went upstairs to his room.

Seconds later, Keiko's Father had arrived. He then saw his wife walking up the stairs to the second floor, and decided to follow behind, as he listened to his in-law asking what was wrong. "Ryoma, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Shut up! Shut up! Keiko and I will be staying here until and after I gave birth."

Keiko watched as she listened to her parents' fight. Tears started to gather, until she felt hands at the back of her head, making her turn and press her face to the person behind her, her ears were then muffled from any sounds. Nanijirou who was holding on his granddaughter released a fake cough and scolded his sons for fighting in front of their daughter.

Rinko, who was listening, asked her husband to bring the little girl out for a bit while they talk. He turned his attention to Keiko, who was holding on to his pants tightly, her lips being pressed together to hold back her cries and tears.

"Poor little girl, she must have been scared."

Guilty had spilled over the younger parents as they watched their daughter being carried by the older man.

"Then, we will be at the temple." Nanjirou then picked up the little girls' shoe and put it on her. Taking out his rackets from the doorstep, he then left after he placed the little girl on his shoulders. The child in turn had wrapped her arms around his head while leaning her head to the top of her Grandfather's. He then patted the little girl's head.

Nanjirou was walking silently, as he held on Keiko's legs.

"Nan-Ji, are they going to break up?"

"Of course not, Why do you think that?"

The little girl sniffed and hugged her grandfather tightly. "Because after Daddy called Mommy 'fat'. Mommy has been calling Daddy names, like 'Egoistic Jerk', 'Self Centered King', 'Arrogant Bastard', also Mommy called him a 'Monkey King'. Keiko heard it from Keiko's friend, that if two people hate each other they call each other names because they don't like each other. Do Keiko's parents hate each other?" She tried to hold back her tears as she sniffed on his head.

With a sad smile, he placed his hands on her armpits and tucked her in his arms. Keiko had immediately wrapped her tiny arms around his neck while letting her grandparent pat her back.

'So that was the reason. His name-calling also explains his characteristics' he giggled at the thought of his pregnant son, pointing his finger to his pair while spouting childish names. 'That's what I call, the pot calling the kettle black.'

"It will be fine Keiko. Your Daddy loves your Mommy very much, he was just being an idiot that made you Mommy mad for a bit."

"But why is Mommy mad?"

"Well, Since your Daddy loves him very much. He can't help but become too honest to your Mommy, and he knows that Mommy hates liars. How about you Keiko. Do you hate liars?"

The little girl nodded her head in response.

"So everything will be fine. You're Mommy is just not in a very good mood right now."

Keiko sniffed and nodded her head.

An hour and a half had passed. The little girl had tried to hit the ball but missed, huffing from exhaustion. "Mada Mada. One more." she fiercely glared at her Grandfather who was now smirking at her expression. He was about to serve her another ball when his Son-in-law had arrived. The little girl was so fixated on her match, that she didn't notice her Father arrived.

The older man saw the younger man shook his head, and with a smile, he served an easy ball to the little girl. Keiko, who ran towards the ball, fell on her butt when she missed the timing to swing the racket on time. "Mada Mada, One more time!" She loudly exclaimed as she stood up and made her stance.

"I would love to do that little girl, but your father has come to get you, and it's almost time for me to ring the bell as well."

Annoyed, the five years old girl pouted and stuck out her tongue. "You're just scared to lose to a five years old girl".

The older man had widened his eyes, after seeing his granddaughter act like that at him. Without a thought, he ran towards her and tousled her hair. "You're just like you Mother acting like a cocky little brat."

The girl giggled, as she let him carry her and tossed her into the air. That was the only time though that she noticed her father and raised her hands towards him. The latter grabbed her by her armpits after his Father in law had placed her down. With a bow towards his in-law, Keigo had left with his child in his arms. Nanjirou waived them a hand as he sat on the bench and lied down.

"Daddy, are you still fighting with Mommy?"

"Why don't we see it when we get there?"

She nodded her head and waited, placing her arms around his neck and soon fell asleep within seconds. It was almost time for dinner though when she woke up to find herself nestled between her sleeping parents in her Mother's old room.

0o0o0

It was already November when her Mother had given birth to her little sibling.

Standing on her toes, she leaned at the nursery wall's window, as she watched her baby brother sleeping soundly on his crib. Her father, who was by her side, lifted her and pointed to the baby in a blue blanket.

"That's my baby brother?" She asked curiously. Eyes wide, lips smiling with excitement. The man nodded his head, as they watched a nurse pick up the baby and showed it to them closer.

"What's his name?"

"Why don't we ask your Mom about that."

The little girl nodded her head and placed her palm on the window to get closer as she used her other hand to wave at the baby.

"Hello, Little Brother. I am your Big Sister."

She let out a giggle when she saw her little brother open his tiny eyes. With a shock expression, she exclaimed loudly with how pretty his tiny eyes were.

"Daddy. His eyes are very pretty."

It was only until later though, when the baby boy was brought back to his Mother. That the little girl had the chance to hold her tiny little brother in her arms.

0o0o0

Ryoma watched in awe as he looked at his baby's eyes. The baby's eyes are a mixture of blue and hazel on both of his iris. Poking at his son's cheeks, the baby let out a giggle as he felt his Mother's finger on his cheek, he let out a squeal when he grabbed it with his tiny hand.

"Too bad, it's not blue." His husband commented as he drank from his coffee

"Hmm. His eyes are prettier than yours though" he smirked, while his husband just rolled his eyes. "Isn't that right Ryoki?" The baby giggled again. Keiko, who was sitting beside her mother giggled as well after hearing her brother.

"He laughed!" she cheered while dancing on top of the bed beside her Mother. Keigo immediately sprung up from his chair and stood behind his daughter, while Ryoma chuckled as he held on his daughter's dress with his other hand supporting his son.


	20. The Little Prince (Extra 5)

Ryoki had turned one when he decided to stick with his mother during his birthday.

They were currently in the Atobe's mansion to help prepare the place for their little boy's birthday party. The toddler was following the thirty years old man around with his baby walker, he would giggle and squeal every time he saw his mother passing him by.

However, Ryoma was forced to stop and take an afternoon nap with his son. When the toddler had started crying when he couldn't see his mother, although he was just in the toilet to pee. With a sigh, he complained to the baby while patting his tiny back softly. He turned to his husband, who was now walking towards him.

"It's okay. Leave everything here to us."

"Keiko agrees" the six-year-old exclaimed loudly, as she directed the old butler in cutting the paper to stars.

"So she says" Keigo laughed and pressed a kiss on the back of his son's head. "So go ahead and sleep with Ryoki."

Ryoma nodded his head and went back to Keigo's old room.

Hours had passed, and the celebration ended with Ryoki not wanting to be held by others aside from his Mother. Though others can't help but awe at the sight of a tiny Ryoma on Ryoma's arms.

0o0o0

A two-years-old Ryoki was laying down on his chest. He was grasping a tiny ball on his hand while playing with a toy truck on the other hand. His tiny feet were in the air, as he swung them one by one while mumbling to himself. He was starting to doze when he heard his Father's voice. Turning on his back, he placed the ball on his armpit, and placed his hands under his head, while crossing his legs.

"Look what we have here" His father grinned at the sight of his youngest. "Aren't you going to sleep yet bud?"

The boy shook his head in response and turned to his side. Now holding on to the ball in his hand, while curling on his legs. He trailed his eyes to the opened album besides his toy truck. Picking up a page, he stared at the picture that he's been looking at for hours.

"Come on Ryoki. You need to sleep. Mommy will be back later"

"I miss Mommy"

Keigo picked up his sulking lad and patted his head. Ryoki instantly wrapped his arms around his father's neck and pressed his face on his shoulder.

"Want Mommy"

"I know. Mommy did promise you he'll be back later before nine, right? But it's past your bedtime and you can see Mommy tomorrow."

The little boy pouted on his arms, with tears brimming in his eyes. It didn't take another second for Keigo not to hear the sniffs coming from the little boy, and it was a minute later that he had regretted saying those words. Ryoki had aggressively swung his legs, his hair being grabbed with tiny hands and loud cries had damaged his ears. The little boy's eyes cried fat tears, as he whined loudly to his father.

"No. Want. Mommy." the boy would cry repeatedly. While grabbing for his father's hair and shouting at his ears. Keigo tried to endure the pain from his son's long fingernails. Holding on his bum securely, while using the other to pry his hands away from his face. Unable to save himself from pain, he sat on the sofa behind him, and placed the boy on top of his lap, he then grabbed for the tiny hands and raised them over his head.

Annoyed, and still crying. Ryoki leaned back and cried even louder while asking for his mother.

"Ryoki, please" his dad pleaded, but it went to deaf ears. His tiny eyes are starting to turn red and puffy. His snot is starting to drip from his nose as he sniffed.

"Daddy?" Keigo turned his head towards the stairs and saw his daughter watch worriedly at her brother. "Is Ryoki okay?"

The dark-purple haired man nodded weakly to his daughter while placing a hand on Ryoki's back. He draped his hands around his neck and placed his tiny head on his shoulder as the little boy continued to cry.

"Don't worry. Ryoki is just sleepy. Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

The seven-year-old girl nodded her head, "I was. But I heard Ryoki cry"

"Sorry about that Keiko. Don't worry, he's fine. You can go back to sleep" Keiko nodded her head again, and bade goodnight to her father. Walking up the stairs to head to her room for sleep.

Keigo leaned on his back on the sofa, while moving his hand in a circling motion on the tiny back. Hushing every now and then whenever his cries would go loud. Ryoki had started to doze on his father's arms, feeling the warm hands rubbing on his back. His cries had been replaced with sniffles after half an hour and were currently in a daze. Tired from crying and throwing a tantrum.

"Ryoki. Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Keigo asked his son, after seeing the little boy's eyes are still wide awake.

Ryoki shook his head in response while sucking on his thumb and leaning closer to his Dad.

"You know, Daddy is really sleepy now. Do you want to wait for mommy in your room?... Okay, okay. We'll stay here and wait for mommy." Keigo assured after he heard his son started to whine again and eyes started to gather tears. With a sigh, he patted his son's back with his left hand, while using his right hand to grab for his phone. Smiling at the text message that he just got from his wife, sent a relief on his veins.

It was fifteen minutes before nine when they heard the front door shuffle. Ryoki, who heard the noise, immediately crawled out from his father's lap and wobbled his way as fast as he could to the front door. He peeked over the wall and saw a familiar sight sitting at the front porch, taking off his shoes.

The little boy released a giggle and ran towards his mother. "Mommy" he cried, with arms wide, and a toothy smile. Ryoma turned his head towards the tiny patter and greeted his son who was now wrapping his arms around him. Stomping happily as he cried to be carried.

"Ryoki? You're still up?"

Keigo watched his partner carry their son. Walking towards him, he wrapped his arms around them. "It's so great to finally have you back"

"Did something happen?" he asked curiously after he placed a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Ryoki insisted on waiting for you and threw a tantrum. I swear that he loves you more than me"

Ryoma smugly smirk towards his husband, "Well, of course, he's my son"

Keigo ignored his smug wife and placed his arms around his waist while leaning his head to his shoulder, earning an annoyed wife and son in turn. Ryoki, who was stuck in between, had placed his tiny hand on his father's cheeks and pushed him away while attempting to kick his father's stomach.

"Go'way. Mommy. mine."

Ryoma can't help but laugh at the defeated look of his husband.

0o0o0

Ryoma was already twenty-nine years old when he got to hold his first son in his arms after giving birth. Staring at the picture in his hand, he clenched his phone as he thought how he should speak to his children. After a few breaths, he decided to dial on his phone and call his husband.

"Hello?" It was his eight years old daughter who answered. "Mommy?"

"Hi Keiko, It's me."

The girl on the line remained silent, as she listened to her mother speak.

"Mom. Are you coming back tomorrow?" she asked directly to her mother. Ryoma remained silent, unable to respond back. He heard his daughter sigh on the other end and heard the noise shuffle around. "Dad, Its Mom."

Even before Ryoma could give her his response, the phone was already handed to her husband.

"Hi Honey, How are you?" he asked smiling over the phone. His smile turned into worry when he heard his breath and sounded so sad. "It's okay, everything will be fine."

Ryoma frowned from his words. "I know" he wondered. He was about to speak again when he heard someone call his name.

"Looks like you've been called already. It's okay. We'll just do a video call tomorrow when you have time, okay?"

It was then though, after he dropped the call, the door of his office opened wide.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" his three-year-old son asked, as he glomped his father to his chair. Keigo patted the little boy's head and smiled sadly. "Sorry bud, Mommy was called back."

Ryoki had pouted his lips upon hearing that the call already ended. But he tried to hold it in as he smiled widely to his father, "It's okay. Mommy will be home soon."

0o0o0

Ryoki, who is currently six years old, had started to realize that his Mother is rarely at home during their birthdays. At first, he tried his best to understand, and he loves it most when his mother is playing tennis. But as years went by, he couldn't help but miss him a lot. However, despite the pleading for him to come home, he was only able to go back at least once a year. He started to hate tennis, for making his mother choose the sport rather than his family.

Looking at the picture of his family, he glared at the image of His Mother. It was almost his birthday, and he was starting to garner bad emotions towards his Mother, knowing that he won't be there for his birthday again. Years had passed, and he only got a video call during his or his sister's birthdays.

Picking up his soccer ball from the ground, he decided to go and play with their family dog.

Keigo was in his office when he heard his son laugh in the garden. He turned his attention to the little boy who was being glomped by a giant dog. Placing his paperback to his table and standing up, he heard his phone ring from his pocket. Thinking that it might be from the main office, he decided to ignore it knowing they will be sending an email regarding their concern. He stood close to the window and watched his Son being scolded by her sister for disturbing her tennis practice.

There was another ring on his phone again and it kept repeating on loop, realizing who it might be. He picked up his phone and was then greeted by his wife's voice.

"What took you so long to answer, Monkey king?"

"Sorry, I thought it was from the office. Anyways, did you finally arrive?"

"Yup, just landed and left the airport. As we agreed, don't tell them anything to them yet. I'll stay at my parent's house until the day after tomorrow."

"Got it. Keep safe. Tell me when you arrive."

After ending the call with his wife, he was surprised to find his dirty son opened the door of his office.

"Daddy, who's that?" he asked curiously.

Keigo smiled and beckoned for his son to come closer. Wiping the dirt off his face, he claimed that he just spoke to the little boy's mother. Ryoki had perked up, as he asked hoping if he would be coming home for his seventh birthday, however, he started to pout after hearing that he won't be coming today as well, and they will do the usual video call.

"Whatever" the young boy muttered. Kicking the soccer ball softly as he walked out of the office.

Keigo could only wish that his son would forgive him from lying.

0o0o0

Tomorrow was his birthday when he got a long phone call from his great-granddad, despite being very old, the old man can still talk for hours. Bidding goodbye to the old man and promising to meet him later this afternoon. He headed straight to the living room, where he could hear his sister and father argue about something. Curious, he decided to watch them.

"Like I said. This one is much better than that one. Casual clothing with this red shirt suits him better."

"Ahn? I am your father so the final decision will be mine, thus it will be the gold suit."

Annoyed, the twelve-year-old girl crossed her arms across her chest and stood tall. "Ahn? Just because you're my father, doesn't mean you can make these decisions, since you suck."

"You Obnoxious little girl. Who do you think you are talking to?"

With a grin, Keiko responded with a 'Monkey King'. Keigo could feel his brow twitch as his daughter had called him by that name. "I demand you not to call me that. Do you understand, young lady?"

"Sorry, but no. I'll only stop if you will let me choose the colors for his clothes."

"Seriously, you may have my face. But you're the exact copy of your Mother when it comes to your behavior."

Keiko smirked in success, as her father had agreed with her decision for the clothing. Humming to herself, she started to write down notes to her notebook.

Ryoki, who had witnessed what just happened, sweatdropped and turned his heel, as he slowly made his way back to the living room. Leaving his father and sister stuck on another argument.

0o0o0

Hours had passed as he watched cartoon shows on the television that he saw his father left in a hurry. He was about to ask where he was going, but the older man had already left. Curious about what just happened, he stood up and went to the kitchen, only to find his sister cooking their lunch.

"Big Sis, where is Daddy going?"

Keiko turned her head towards her brother and raised her shoulders. "Dunno. He said that he has a meeting with someone and it would be bad if he'll be late. Might be Grandmother I guess, since tomorrow is your birthday."

"But they already arrived yesterday with great-granddad, and anyway what's that?"

"Then, I don't know." She then turned off the stove and placed the burnt hotdogs on a plate. "Wanna eat?"

Her brother could only stare at the meal she burned and frowned. "What's that?"

"Duh, it's hotdogs, of course."

"But why is it black?"

"It's a special hotdog," Keiko responded proudly with a smile, trying to hide the fact that she knows what she did to their breakfast.

"You eat it first"

His sister continued to smile though as she watched her little brother staring at her curiously. She slowly placed the burnt food at the table and took off the apron. Turning around, she picked up the phone and dialed a Chinese restaurant for delivery.

"Big sis, aren't you gonna eat the hotdogs?"

0o0o0

It was already a minute past midnight when Keiko had opened her little brother's door. She was surprised to find her Baby brother awake though, lying on his bed, tossing a soccer ball.

"Damn and I thought I can surprise you."

"Daddy already told me about today." he then stood up from his bed and got out of his room. "The usual video call with Mommy right? Since he can't come home again as always."

Keiko smiled sadly at her brother and patted his back. "Yup, I used to hate it too you know. Him not coming to any of our birthdays. But it's fine, I like it better when Mom's playing tennis."

"Whatever, It's clear that Mommy loves tennis more than us. Don't care." Ryoki rolled his eyes, as he went towards his Father's room. He was about to enter the room, but his sister had pushed him aside and entered before him. "Mom, Ryoki is sulking." She called out, as she leaned closer to the laptop with their Mother on the other line.

"Where's Daddy?" Ryoki asked as he sat in front of the laptop. They were still in a voice call though, when they heard their mother respond.

"Hi, bud. How are you?"

"Can't even bother to do a video call?"

"See Mom, I told you he's sulking."

"Hn"

"Sorry Ryoki, I really wanted to come for your birthday. But."

"It's fine. Don't care." the seven-year-old pouted, as he glared at the profile picture of his Mother. It was a picture of their family on a beach. "Not like you come home for any of our birthdays anyway. You can just stay there forever."

"Ryoki, you're being mean to Mom."

The little boy remained silent, letting his sister scold him for being rude to their Mother. Their mother cleared his throat to earn their attention. "Anyways, I had something delivered for you. Your Dad just went out to bring it in."

It was then that their father came in with a box in his hand. Keigo smiled and placed the box on his son's lap and placed a kiss on his head. The boy opened the box and found a letter inside with some stuff that he has been wanting to have. Picking up the piece of paper, he opened it and read the contents. Without a thought, the little boy stood up, making the box fall off from his lap, and ran outside the room.

Keiko, who was confused about what just happened, decided to follow her little brother.

Once they were out of the room. Keigo turned off the chat and followed his children.

By their front door, Keigo can see his son standing still and his daughter, running towards her mother. Ryoma had wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. After they had let each other go. Ryoma watched his son glared at him as he tried to hide his uneasiness. However, he was left surprised when the child had suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, and pressed his little face to his stomach.

Ryoma smiled and carried his son in his arms, patting his back. He promised not to leave again. The little boy smiled and nodded his head.

0o0o0

It was already morning when the seven-year-old boy had refused to leave his Mother's side. Despite being called a Mama's boy and being teased about it by his sister, he didn't care. Every time they are looking for Ryoki, he would always be by Ryoma's side. He even followed him to the toilet and Ryoki wouldn't even allow him to leave.

They had already arrived at the mansion to celebrate the youngest's seventh birthday. Being greeted left and right by their visitors. He let out a smile and thanks every time someone congratulated him for his birthday.

"Such a Mama's Boy" A blond-haired girl commented, as she watched her cousin sitting close to his mother.

Ryoki just continued to stare at her, as he munched on his food from his plate. Not really caring at how he was called.

"Speak, you idiot. Can't believe that Uncle would allow you to act like a child."

"Well first off, I'm still a child, I just turned 7. Second, I don't really care."

Ryoma only remained silent though, as he ate his meal and watched the two children argue in front of him, or more like watching the little girl scold her cousin.

"Chibisuke, where's Ryoki?"

Ryoma heard his brother ask, as he pointed a finger beside him. Ryoga had sweatdropped as he watched the mother and son eat a piece off their plate together in sync.

"Are you trying to create a mini version of you?"

His Brother had only rolled his eyes, as he continued to eat from his plate.

"Daddy, listen to this. Ryoki doesn't want to play with me." his daughter complained while tugging on his shirt. Ryoga patted his Daughter's head.

"Now, now, It's Ryoki's birthday today. Ryoki just missed his Mom a lot, right?"

In response, the little boy just remained silent, while watching the father and daughter.

"Seriously, it looks like I'm talking to a Mini Ryoma." Ryoga laughed as he ruffled the little boy's hair, placing his gift beside him and carried him for a tight hug. "You look exactly like your mother when he was little except for your mixed color eyes, also he was more bubbly and a troublemaker than you. Happy Birthday, Ryoki."

The lad thanked him, as he tried to push himself off from his Uncle. Reaching out to his mother, who just watched them and ignored his please to be helped.

"But seriously Ryoki your Seven now."

"Don't care." he then kicked his Uncle's stomach with his knees and ran back towards his Mother. Sticking out a tongue to the older man who was now holding on his stomach.

"Ryoki, there you are." Ryoga's eldest called out. He passed by his Father who was still holding his stomach in pain. He ignored his Father and handed his gift to the little boy. "Happy Birthday Ryoki." Allen smiled, patting the little boy's head as the boy responded with a 'thank you'.

Some of Ryoma and Keigo's friends and old schoolmates had come and greeted the little boy with gifts. Smiling happily as he took them one by one, and handed them to his mother to help him open. His Great Grandpa and Grandparents also came to their table and showered him with kisses. They also tried to pull the little boy off his mother, but the lad just refused to let go.

0o0o0

It was already past eight in the night when some of their guests had already left. Ryoki who was tired from the party had fallen asleep on his Mother's lap.

"I never thought that Ryoki would be like this after seeing him sulk for years." Keigo sighed as he tried to pick up the little boy. But his son had squirmed and frowned as he held tight on his Mother's shirt. "And He really doesn't want to let you go at all."

Ryoma chuckled and patted his son on his head. Standing up from his chair, he gave a peck to his husband and decided to sleep early. Keigo had soon followed them after making sure all the guests had left. Leaving the clean up to the maids, he decided to retreat back to his old room.

He was about to head to his old room. When his butler had called his attention and pointed to a sleeping Keiko on a couch. Walking towards his daughter, he tried to shake her awake but she remained asleep. Sighing, he picked her up and carried her to their room.

Once he arrived, his wife was already asleep with the little boy still sleeping by his side. Placing the little girl beside her brother. He took out a phone and took a picture of his family.

"You're finally here," Ryoma called out, opening one of his eyes as he sat up.

"Still awake?"

He nodded in response. Standing up from the bed, he walked towards the older man and wrapped an arm around him. Placing his lips over his, as they shared one of their passionate kisses. Once they had let go, Ryoma leaned his head to his shoulder, earning a pat from his husband.

"Are you sure about retiring?

Ryoma remained silent for a bit and smiled as he nodded his head. "Yup."

"Mommy?" Ryoki called out, earning the attention of his parents. Ryoma immediately sat beside him, and it didn't take a minute for the little boy to shuffle and place his head to his lap.

"I love you, Mommy," he mumbled sleepily as he clutched on his pants.

Keigo let out a sigh, "I am hoping he wasn't having withdrawal symptoms when you weren't around. Ryoki missed you a lot, to the point he started hating you. He also avoided playing tennis, and gets depressed every night I put him to bed."

Ryoma smiled softly towards the little boy as he patted his tiny back "There's no need to worry about that anymore though. I won't be leaving anymore." he responded back and placed his son in a more comfortable position. Turning his attention back to Keigo, he ordered for the said man to sleep, since they will be spending a day out with their family the next day. Keigo agreed and changed into his sleeping clothes. He sat down beside his daughter, and planted kisses to his childrens' head, giving another kiss to Ryoma, he lied down and bid them 'Goodnight'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Just want to point out that I would like to believe Ryoma would be the type that will have trouble talking with his children whenever they have a misunderstanding, and Keigo would usually be the one who tried to sort things out whenever it happens.


End file.
